¿Por amor o por obligación?
by Ferita Taisho
Summary: Dos hermanas, dos hermanastras y dos chicos que las vuelven locas a las cuatro, ¿sera que unas reuniones para trabajos hagan que los chicos elijan bien a las chicas que de verdad quieren? Lose lose el titulo y el summary están trajicos pero lean el fic se que les gustara
1. Capitulo 1 Hermanas y Hermanastras

**Por amor o por obligación?**

**Bueno no se pero de un momento a otro se me vino la inspiracion y fuaa, salio el primer captulo :3 Espero que les guste. **

En un cuarto de color rosa y negro con dos baños y dos camas sonó el despertador eran la 7 en punto de la mañana, dos pares de ojos chocolate se abrían perezosamente

-Rin levántate- Dijo una chica de cabellos color azabache

-Cinco minutos más ¿Si?- Dijo una pelinegra que se tapaba con su futón de los rayos del sol

-No, Rin nunca hemos llegado tarde al colegio- Dijo la azabache mientras le quitaba su manta

-Pero hermanita solo es una vez al año no seas malita-

-No, es nuestra responsabilidad- Dijo la azabache mientras se dirigía su baño

-Está bien Kagome, me iré a bañar- Se levanto y se fue hacia su baño

(Kagome y Rin Higurashi dos hermanas de 16 años ellas son mellizas, son las mejores en su clase ocupan los primeros puestos, son bonitas, pero no muchos se les acercan porque son "cerebritos", como ya dije antes sus ojos son de color chocolate, el cabello de Kagome es de color azabache y el de Rin es negro, Kag lo lleva amarrado en el colegio, pero en el colegio lo deja suelto, Rin esta con una colita al costado en el colegio, casa, calle, etc.)

Después de unos 10 minutos amabas chicas salieron de los baños y se comenzaron a cambiar con el uniforme del colegio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En cambio en el cuarto de al lado dos hermanas recién se levantaban

-Kyaaa ¡Kagura! Levántate, mira la hora que es vamos a llegar tarde otra vez- Dijo una azabache de mirada fría

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo donde? ¡YO NO ME COMI EL PASTEL LO JURO!- Dijo una chica de cabellos ondulados

-¡De que estás hablando! ¡Vamos despierta!- Grito otra vez la azabache

-Waa es cierto mira la hora corre báñate rápido mientras yo hago lo mismo- Dijo Kagura desesperada

-Ok ok pero ¡rápido!-

(Kagura y Kikyo Matsura tenían 18 años, eran hermanastras de Kag y Rin, ¿Por qué?, porque el padre de ellas se las llevo y ya que él el año pasado falleció Naomi, la madre, se tiene que encargar de ellas. Son las chicas mas populares del colegio pero de las más bajas calificaciones. Kikyo tiene el cabello azabache igual que Kagome y Kagura lo tiene negro al igual que Rin, también eran mellizas aunque no lo parecían, Kagura tenia los ojos color rubi y Kikyo los tenia negros.)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En lo que Kagura y Kikyo se cambiaban las ojichocolatadas bajaron a desayunar eran exactamente las 7: 30 cuando ellas salieron de su casa

-¡Adiós mamá!- Dijeron amabas al unisonó

-Adiós hijas, ¿no van a esperar a sus hermanas?- Pregunto Naomi

-Ellas no son nuestras hermanas- Dieron ambas adolescentes con una mirada fría

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A las 7:45 por fin salieron Kagura y Kikyo de sus cuartos, se fueron de frente a la puerta y salieron sin despedirse, ellas querían a su mamá pero les caia un poco mal porque había tenido dos hijas después de ellas con otro hombre.

-¿A qué hora era la entrada al colegio?- Dijo Kikyo

- Creo que a las 7:45-

-Por Kami ya son más de las 7:45-

-Maldición otra vez llegaremos tarde-

**En el colegio**

-Por fin llegamos Rin- Dijo Kagome cansada por correr

-Si, justo a tiempo- Dijo ella en el mismo estado que su hermana

-Rin, mira ahí están ellos- Dijo la azabache mirando a unos chicos de cabellos plateados y ojos ámbar, de tez blanca y extremadamente guapos

-Kagome, se te cae la baba- Dijo Rin casi riendo

-¿Qué pasa hermana? Bien que tu estas así por…- Dijo Kag susurrándole al oído el nombre favorito de su hermana

-Kag- Dijo completamente roja- No me fastidies que a ti te gusta- También se lo susurro

-Si, es cierto hermanita, pero yo creo que un chico tan simpático como el se fije en una cerebrito como yo- Dijo y al final lanzo un suspiro de resignación

Sonó el timbre y todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones

**En el salón**

Ya que era un nuevo semestre a los alumnos se les cambiaria de lugar, el tutor seguiría siendo el mismo, pero se cambiaran los delegados o encargados de los quehaceres del salón.

-Buenos días chicos- Saludo un profesor que acaba de entrar- Yo seguiré siendo su tutor este semestre.

El nombre del tutor era Totosai, era un hombre de unos 50 años, tenia el cabello blanco por las canas y los ojos negros.

-Como saben debo cambiarlos de sitio así que quiero que las chicas vengan al frente y los hombres vallan al fondo del salón

-Hai- Respondieron todos

-Quiero aclarar también que con la persona que les toque sentarse será su compañera o compañero para todos los trabajos grupales que deje, también juntare a los que menos saben con los que mas saben para que suban sus notas-

Mientras el profesor iba ordenando a los alumnos en sus nuevos asientos Rin y Kagome platicaban

-¿Con quien crees que te toque?- Pregunto la peli negra a su melliza

- Mm nose hermana con alguno que tenga malas notas tal vez- Dijo la azabache pensativa

- Si yo también creo lo mismo-

-Higurashi Kagome siéntate aquí- Dijo el profesor interrumpiendo la conversación de las mellizas.

-Hai- Y Kag se dirigió hacia su sitio

-Con quien te sentare Higurashi- Totosai comenzó a mirar a los alumnos hasta que dijo- Taisho Inuyasha siéntate al lado de Higurashi

En ese momento Kagome pensó que se iba a morir tenía unos pensamientos que la hacían ponerse roja, Si, a ella le gusta Inuyasha.

-Hai- Respondió desganado el ambarino- _Genial me toco con la cerebrito-pensó el con desprecio_

-Higurashi Rin, siéntate atrás de Taisho, Taisho Sesshomaru siéntate al lado de ella- Dijo Totosai

Rin se encontraba en la misma posición de Kag trato de mostrarse neutral para que nadie notara lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Hai- dijeron ambos

Cuando el profesor había terminado de poner a los alumnos en sus nuevos asientos la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a un par de hermanas jadeando, a Kagome y a Rin se le notaron sonrisas, pero os únicos que pudieron ver eso fueron los hermanos Taisho, Si las hermanas en la puerta eran Kikyo y Kagura.

-Señoritas como es posible que lleguen tan tarde en el primer día del segundo semestre- Dijo muy enojado Totosai

-Go..men- Dijeron las hermanas tratando de dejar de jadear

-Que haré con ustedes dos- se lamentaba el maestro- Bueno Hoyo cámbiese de sitio junta a Kikyo y Wolf siéntese con Kagura

**-**Bueno sin más interrupciones comencemos- Dijo Totosai

La primera clase era de Historia, en la que Inuyasha tenía las notas más bajas, mientras el profesor explicaba Kagome atendía, no quería pensar que el chico que le gusto desde primero de secundaria se encontraba a su costado, en tanto el la miraba a ella disimuladamente

_-Porque me tenía que pasar esto justo con ella la más inteligente con el mas estúpido m va a hacer quedar mal con todos mis amigos-_

-Taisho, Taisho ¡TAISHO!- Grito el maestro viendo que Inuyasha no respondió

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?- Dijo Inuyasha reaccionando

-Deje de mirar a la señorita Higurashi y atienda por favor- Dijo el anciano

-¿QUE?- Dijo el

- Como tanto quiere hablar, Aremos un trabajo grupal- Dijo furioso Totosai

- ¡Bravo!- Dijeron muchos en el salón

_-Maldición- pensó Inuyasha_

-Tendrán que hacer un trabajo sobre la segunda guerra mundial, en papelotes y luego exponerla- Dijo el anciano

-Ohh- Dijeron todos mirando mal a Inuyasha

Entonces sonó el timbre que acaba con la hora de historia y comenzaba con la clase de Persona, Familia y Relaciones humanas.

-Hasta luego alumno- Dijo el tutor

-Hasta luego profesor- Dijeron todos al unisonó

La siguiente clase era Persona Familia y Relaciones humanas con la Profesora Kaede, ella era una anciana también de unos 50 años, tenia su cabello blanco y un ojo que no le funcionaba, pues cuando ella era una niña tubo un accidente.

-Buenos Días Alumnos- Dijo la Profesora Kaede al entrar al salón.

-Buenos Días Profesora- Dijeron Todos poniéndose de pie

-El Profesor Totosai ya me comunico que se quedaran en esos asientos y que cuando deba dejar trabajos en grupo su pareja seria la que esta su costado ¿correcto?-

-Hai- Respondieron los alumnos

-Bien, comencemos con la clase, hoy hablaremos sobre el matrimonio- Y la profesora comenzó con la clase

Después de la explicación, ella también dejo un trabajo en grupo solo que este era más interesante:

-Bien ahora que ya les he explicado todo sobre este tema quiero que ustedes hagan un trabajo- Sonrió- Este fin de semana habrá un festival en el que se harán practicas de matrimonio, quisiera, no deben ir y hacer esa práctica con su pareja, ya que todos están sentados hombre, mujer no creo que haya problema-

-Hai- Dijeron todos colorados

_-¡¿Que?!- Era lo que pensaban en realidad- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿POR QUE?_

-Bien, recuerden que es con nota- Entonces sonó el timbre de recreo y todos salieron después de despedirse de la profesora-

**Nyaa :3 ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Lo amaron? ¿Lo adiaron? ¿DEjarian reviews? xP Bueno este fue el primer capitulo Si quieren conti pronto avisen :3**


	2. Chapter 2 Primer trabajo

**Capitulo 2. Primer trabajo**

**Hola aqui les traigo la conti espero que les guste :3**

**En el recreo**

-No puedo creerlo, ¿Por qué nos pasa esto?- Dijo Rin lamentándose

-No lose, tal vez estamos maldecidas- Dijo Kag pesimamente

-Hola chicas- Dijo una muchacha de cabellos marrones

-Hola Sango- Dijeron ambas

-¿Que tal chicas? ¿Con quienes les cambiaron de sitio?- Pregunto Sango, que era una de las mejores amigas de las mellizas tenía los ojos color negro y era de tez blanca

Ambas mellizas se pusieron rojas de la vergüenza y bajaron la mirada

-Con Inuyasha/Sesshomaru- Dijeron ambas

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo ella muy sorprendida-Jajajaja, ¿enserio? Que suerte por ustedes ¿no?- Dijo la peli café ya que sabía que a ellas les gustaban esos hermanos creídos

-No te rías Sango, No es divertido- Dijo Rin

-Sí, _Que mala suerte tienen_- Dijo Sango con voz sarcástica- Bien que quieren que esto les pase desde primero

Ambas hermanas se sonrojaron y la castaña se comenzó a reír

-Hola chicas… ¿Porque esas caras?- Dijo una chica de ojos zafiro y cabello rojo

-Hola Ayame- Dijeron las tres

-Ayame adivina con quienes les cambiaron de sitio a estas dos chicas- Dijo Sango mirando a las mellizas

-¿Con quienes?- Dijo la pelirroja curiosa

-Con…los..Taisho-Dijo ella dejando a su amiga con la boca abierta

-¿Enserio? Wau que suerte tienen- Dijo Ayame sonriendo

-¿Suerte?- Dijo Kagome con voz sarcástica- Suerte nos faltara el fin de semana-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntaron la peli café y la pelirroja

-Tenemos un trabajito- Dijo Rin completamente roja recordando el _"trabajito"_

-Y hoy también porque el trabajo de historia es para mañana- Dijo Kag suspirando

-Y saben que es lo peor- Continúo Rin

-¿Qué?- volvieron a preguntar sus amigas

-Que nuestras hermanastras coquetean con ellos- Dijeron tristemente las mellizas

-Seguro nos dejaran todo el trabajo a nosotras y se irán con ellas- Dijo Rin deprimida

Entonces sonó el timbre y todas tuvieron que ir a sus salones, en las siguientes clases no paso nada interesante, la ultima hora la tuvieron libre porque el profesor no vino, Kag iba a aprovechar para decirle a Inuyasha lo del trabajo, pero lo vio hablando con Kikyo y se deprimió el volvió y se sentó a su sitio miro a su compañera del costado y pudo ver como una pequeña lagrima salía de su ojo izquierdo.

Inuyasha POV

¿Una lagrima?¿Por qué llora? ¿Le habrán hecho algo? Keh, a mi que me importa, seguro no es nada importante, después de todo las mujeres siempre lloran por cualquier cosa.

Kagome POV

Maldición, traviesa lagrima ¿Por qué tenias que salir de mi ojito?, si sabes que él nunca se fijara en ti, no deberías sufrir por esto, mejor le digo lo de historia, seguro en un rato se va con ella otra vez

Fin Kagome POV

-Oye, tengo que preguntarte algo- Dijo la azabache tratando de sonar neutral

-Keh, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- _Maldición me preguntara porque la miraba en la clase de historia_- Pensaba el ambarino

- ES sobre el trabajo de historia, tenemos que hacerlo hoy- Dijo Kagome sin mirarlo

-¿Trabajo? ¿Yo? JA! Estás loca- Dijo Inuyasha restándole importancia a lo que decía la azabache

-¿Loca?, no, solo soy responsable- Contraataco Kagome- En cambio tu …

-Yo que..- Pregunto Inuyasha enojado

-Nada, olvídalo-Dijo la azabache- Hoy en mi casa a las 6, si no llegas no pondré tu nombre en el trabajo- Dijo ella mientras le daba un croquis con la dirección de su casa

Inuyasha había quedado sorprendido, el no sabia que Kagome era así, el pensó que era más, como decirlo mas tímida y normal, no fría y exigente

-Keh, Esta bien- Dijo el ambarino resignado

-¡Ah!, ¿Tu hermano va a ir a mi casa o a la tuya?- Pregunto Kagome todavía sin verlo, pensaba que sin lo vería se pondría roja como un tomate

-No se, oye porque no me miras, ¿No sabes que es de mala educación no mirar a la persona con la que estás hablando?- Dijo Inuyasha tratando de voltearla

Entonces ella se paro y se dirigió a fuera del salón, su corazón latía rápidamente, esta tan colorada que cualquiera la confundiría con un tomate, entonces la puerta se abrió y dejo ver dos ojos chocolates

-¿Qué pasa Kag?- Pregunto Rin

-Nada hermana, solo quería estar sola un momento, la bulla que hay adentro me estresa- Dijo tratando de sonar convincente

-Vamos hermana, dime que te pasa, eso no te lo creo ni yo- Dijo la pelinegra preocupada

-Está bien Rin, lo que pasa es que estaba hablando con Inuyasha, pero no puedo mirarlo a la cara, soy tan cobarde- Dijo la azabache enojada consigo misma

-Sabes, Sesshomaru vendrá a la casa, aunque me grade la idea me siento igual que tu, además de insegura cobarde y también estoy furiosa, porque a el le gusta Kagura…- Dijo la pelinegra con mirada triste

-Te comprendo- Dijo la azabache mirando el pasillo

-Bueno mejor entramos, tal vez algún profesor venga y nos vea- Dijo Rin tratando de mostrarse fuerte

-Bueno-

Esa hora a ambas le pareció la mas larga del mundo a pesar de ser libre, después en la salida ambas se encontraron con sus hermanastras que les dijeron

-Oigan, engendros díganle a **mamá- **Enfatizaron la palabra mamá-, que tardaremos en llegar, porque estaremos trabajando con Koga y Hoyo- Dijo Kikyo sin mucho animo

-Si, y ustedes cuidado con nuestros novios- Dijo Kagura mirándolas horriblemente

-No son sus novios- Dijo Kag neutral

-Pero pronto lo serán- Aseguro Kikyo

-Como digas- Dijo Rin

Luego las Rin y Kag comenzaron a caminar con dirección a su casa, ninguna dijo nada en el camino, claro que cada una maldecía en su mente a sus hermanastras, hasta que Kagome para romper el silencio le pregunto a Rin

-Y ¿A qué hora va a venir Sesshomaru?-

- A las 6- Dijo Rin tranquilamente

-Inuyasha también- Respondió la azabache

Ambas suspiraron y luego divisaron su casa, llegaron, entraron y al parecer su madre había salido, porque cuando saludaron nadie respondió

-Bueno, hay que cambiarnos- Dijo Kag que solo recibió un movimiento te cabeza de arriba abajo como respuesta

Kagome se puso una remera color celeste y una falda color azul, Rin se puso una remera blanca y unos jeans de color azul oscuro, luego bajaron a almorzar, al parecer su madre les había dejado una nota:

_"Hijas, tengo una cosa importante que hacer, por favor caliéntense su almuerzo, yo vuelvo a las 7"_

_Naomi_

Después de leer la nota ambas mellizas se sentaron a la mesa y se dispusieron a almorzar, luego se fueron a sus cuartos a escuchar música, ellas amaban la música tenían un estéreo en su cuarto, a veces escuchaban rock, pop, baladas y algunas veces música clásica porque las relajaba. Primero para su mala suerte sonó _Me duele amarte de Reik_ y ellas comenzaron a cantar

Me duele amarte  
Sabiendo que ya te perdi  
Tan solo quedara la lluvia  
Mojando mi llanto  
Y me hablara de ti  
Me duele amarte  
Los sueños que eran para ti  
Se pierden con cada palabra  
Con cada momento que espere vivir  
Me duele mas imaginar  
Que tu te vas y dejaras  
Detras de ti  
Tu ausencia en mis brazos  
Me duele tanto sospechar  
Que ni tu sombra volvera  
Para abrigar  
Mi alma en pedazos  
Me duele amarte asi  
Hasta morir  
Lanzandome a la nada viendote partir  
Me duele aque Abril  
Cuando te vi  
Por vez primera y dije que eras para mi…

Su canción fue interrumpida por el timbre que sonaba insistentemente

-Diablos, ¿Quién será?- Dijo Kagome levantándose de su cama

-Etto Kag, ya son las 6- Dijo Rin nerviosa

-Q..quieres decir que deben ser…- Dijo la azabache temblando

-Si son ellos- Dijo Rin mirando por la ventana

-Ok, respira ponte neutral y no te sonrojes- Dijo Kag bajando las escaleras

-Ok- Respondió Rin acompañándola

Entonces ambas abrieron la puerta y vieron a los dos chicos a los que amaban más que sus vidas

-Eh lo siento, creo que nos confundimos de casa- Dijo Inuyasha sonrojado

-S..i- Dijo Sesshomaru mostrando su cara neutral

Estaban por irse cuando

-¿Pero que están diciendo?- Dijo Kagome extrañada

-¿A dónde creen que van? – Dijo Rin en el mismo estado que su hermana

-¿Kagome?- Dijo Inuyasha sorprendido

-¿Rin?- Dijo Sessh

-No que va Kagura y Kikyo, Claro que somos nosotras!bakas!-

Inuyasha POV

¿Qué? Era Kagome esa chica tan linda y sexy que esta en la puerta era ¡¿Kagome?!, ¿Linda y sexy? Pero que cosas estoy diciendo, debería decir algo

-Q..que linda estas Kagome…-Maldición acabo de pensar en voz alta- Digo te ves bien- Maldición seguro estoy sonrojado

Kagome POV

¿Qué? ¿Me dijo que estaba linda? Maldición se sonrojo, no Kagome no pienses mal

Sesshomaru POV

Que tonto es Inuyasha como va a decir eso, o será que le gusta esta cerebrito, pero si el esta afanando con Kikyo, aunque tiene razón Kagome esta linda, pero Rin esta mas linda ¿Pero qué cosas digo? Maldición porque me mira así Ok Sesshomaru tranquilízate

Rin POV

Deja de mirarlo deja de mirarlo, Maldición se dio cuenta que lo estoy mirando ¡No! Mi vida se arruino, no mejor actuó como si nada

Fin de POV

-¿Bueno piensan quedarse ahí toda la tarde?- Dijo Kagome tratando de cortar el silencio

-¿Eh?- Dijo Inuyasha confundido- Si, si vamos Sesshomaru

-Rin yo quiero trabajar en el cuarto- Dijo la azabache

-Ok yo trabajare en el comedor- Respondió la pelinegra

-Inuyasha, ven conmigo trabajaremos en mi cuarto- Dijo Kag

-Sesshomaru, nosotros trabajaremos aquí- Le dijo Rin al Peli plateado de mirada fría

-Está bien- fue lo único que dijeron ambos hermanos

Kagome e Inuyasha subieron al cuarto de las mellizas, cuando entraron el peli plateado se sorprendió por el gran estéreo, el televisor y las dos laptops que habían en el cuarto, el penso que lo único que podrían tener ellas seria libros, libros y… a LIBROS!

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí pensando en que la cerebrito no había sido tan nerd?, o vas a venir para comenzar el trabajo- Dijo Kagome viendo la xar que había puesto Inuyasha

-L..lo siento- Dijo el Peli plateado mientras se acercaba a Kagome

_-Parece que será una tarde muy larga- Pensó Kagome y luego comenzaron a trabajar_


	3. Chapter 3 Conociendonos

**Capitulo 3. Conociéndonos**

**Hola! ññ Siento haberme demorado pero nosabi que poer asdfghjklñ ademas tambien tenia que escribir la conti de El amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas asdfghjkl Lo siento pero bueno aca esta ññ**

Eran las 6:30, Inuyasha se sorprendió, nunca pensó que sería tan fácil y rápido hacer un trabajo, y lo más sorprendente era que había entendido todo lo que Kag le había explicado _Por algo es la más inteligente del salón _Pensó él.

-Entendiste todo, ¿No?- Pregunto Kagome

-Keh, Claro que si tonta, ¿me crees estúpido?- Dijo el fríamente

-¡No!, Solo estoy haciendo una pregunta, no tienes porque decirme tonta, TONTO- Dijo ella furiosa

-¡A quien le dices tonto!¡TONTA!- Dijo el furioso el

Entonces entraron Rin y Sesshomaru al cuarto

-¿Qué les pasa?- Dijo Rin mirándolos extrañada

-El me dijo tonta- Dijo Kagome señalando a un Inuyasha furioso

-Inuyasha, no se insulta a las mujeres- Dijo Sesshomaru enojado, pues a el le había caído muy bien Rin, es mas ahora eran amigos

-Cállate Sesshomaru, ella comenzó- Dijo el peli plata

-¿Que dijiste hermanito?- Dijo Sesshomaru dándole un golpe a su cabeza

-¿¡PERO QUE TE PASA¡?- Dijo Inuyasha frotándose su chichón

Rin veía la pelea que ahora se había vuelto una de tres con un tic en su frente

-Porque nocomemos algo para que se relajen- Dijo la pelinegra con una gota se sudor en su cabeza, mientras veía como Sesshomaru agarraba a Inuyasha de su polo y Kagome le metía un golpe sobre su chicho

-Esta bien- Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

-Bueno, ¿que quieren comer?- Dijo Rin jalando a Sesshomaru de Inuyasha y luego a Kag

-Vamos al Wac' Donalds a comer un pollo- Dijo Inuyasha babeando

-Perfecto, si tu pagas vamos ahí – Dijo Kag con sarcasmo

-Jajajaja- Rio Rin

-Si hermano ¿tu nos vas a invitar la comida no?- Dijo Sesshomaru abrazando el cuello de Inuyasha

-Ja ja ja, chistositos, no tengo dinero- Dijo el muy enojado

-Entonces ¡Hay que cocinar!- Dijo Rin con una gran sonrisa

-Si, ¡Hay que hacer un pastel!- Dijo Kag emocionada

-Keh, cocinen lo que sea pero ¡Cocinen!- Grito el recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su hermano

-Compórtate Inuyasha- Dijo Sesshomaru- ¿Necesitan ayuda?- pregunto él, si al parecer Sesshomaru es más amable que Inuyasha, además le habían agradado las hermanas Higurashi.

-Claro que si, gracias Sesshomaru- Dijo Rin sonriéndole

-Ven hermano tu también vas a ayudar- Ordeno el mayor de lo Taisho

- Keh, lo que sea…-

Todos bajaron a la cocina, se repartieron las cosas para hacer la torta, fue muy divertido, todos terminaron manchados de harina, gracias a Inuyasha y Kagome que estaban peleándose, a pesar de todo la torta salió bien justo antes de que lo decoraran la madre de las mellizas llego a la casa, y encontró la cocina hecha un desastre, y también encontró a los cuatro chicos peleando por como decorar la torta

-Pero… ¿Qué paso aquí?- Dijo Naomi con los ojos muy abiertos

-A.. Etto… Hola mami jeje, ellos son Inuyasha y Sesshomaru- Dijo Kagome frotándose la parte trasera de la cabeza

-Jejej si mami… ellos son nuestros..- Dudo en decir amigos o compañeros- Compañeros- Dijo al fin ella

-Eh.. Buenas tardes señora soy Inuyasha- Dijo el peli plateado menor saludando a Naomi

-Yo soy Sesshomaru- Dijo el también saludando a la madre de Rin

-Buenas tardes chicos… ¿y sus hermanas?- Dijo Naomi mirando a Kag y Rin

-Mamá, ellas no son nuestras hermanas, a y ellas llegaran tarde después del colegio se fueron con Koga y con Hoyo

-Oh ya veo, bueno supongo que ustedes van a limpiar esto ¿no?- Dijo mirándolos

-Si…- Dijeron todos

-Bueno chicas voy a descansar estoy muy cansada-

-Está bien mami, descansa- Dijo Kagome ella y Rin sabían que su madre trabajaba mucho

-¿No quieres comer algo?- Pregunto Rin

- No hija así estoy bien así, hasta luego chicos-

-Hasta luego señora- Se despidieron los dos

Después de que Naomi se fue a dormir los chicos terminaron el pastel y arreglaron la cocina para luego comer el delicioso pastel de chocolate.

SE fueron a la sala a comer y pusieron una película, estaban muy felices todos se habían llevado muy bien a excepción de Inuyasha y Kagome que se peleaban a cada rato, hasta Kag llego a pensar _¿Cómo me puede gustar este tipo?_

Cuando termino la película las mellizas y los hermanos se despidieron

-Adiós Rin- Dijo Sesshomaru dándole y pequeño beso en la mejilla de la pelinegra

-Adiós Sesshomaru- Dijo ella dándole también uno

-Adiós Kagome- Dijo Sesshomaru despidiéndose de la misma manera

-Hasta luego Sesshomaru- Dijo Kag dándole otro a el

-Adiós Rin- Se despidió Inuyasha despidiéndose de la misma manera que su hermano

-Adiós Inuyasha- Se despidió Rin

Inuyasha se comenzó a alejar y Sesshomaru lo jalo

-¿Inuyasha no te vas a despedir de Kag?- Dijo seriamente Sessh

-Keh, no ella me cae mal- Dijo Inuyasha rompiendo el corazón de Kagome

-¿así?- Dijo la susodicha con ganas de llorar- Pues.. tu tampoco me agradas para nada ¡TONTO!- Dijo Kag comenzando a llorar y se metió a su casa

-¡Kagome, espera!- Dijo Rin corriendo detrás de su hermana seguida por Sesshomaru que ya le había propiciado un golpe a Inuyasha y le había dicho-Mira lo que hiciste estúpido, mejor ya vete, yo iré después-

~POV Kagome~

El es un tonto, maldito estúpido nunca me había sentido tan mal, lo odio, nunca más le hablare! ¡No pienso acercarme a él!

Me ire a mi cama y me puse a llorar, después aparecieron Rin y Sesshomaru

-Hermanita, no llores el es un TONTO- Dijo mi melliza muy preocupada

-Si Kag, no le hagas caso el es muy estúpido- Dijo Sesshomaru seriamente

-Gracias chicos, por favor… no se preocupen, estoy bien…- Dijo ella todavía muy triste

-Déjenme a solas con Kagome- Dijo una voz desde la puerta

Rin y Sesshomaru voltearon y vieron a Inuyasha parado en la puerta, luego se pararon y salieron de la habitación, luego Inuyasha se sentó a los pies de la cama de Kag

-Oye…- Trato de comenzar

-Vete- Le dijo Kagome muy furiosa

-No, no me iré hasta que no me disculpes- Dijo Inuyasha agarrándole su hombro

-No lo hare, vete Inuyasha, no te quiero ver- Dijo ella muy triste todavía echada en su cama sin mirarlo

Entonces Inuyasha la agarro por los hombros y la volteo para luego abrazarla

-Discúlpame Kag, no quería que te sintieras mal- Dijo el triste, Kag le correspondió el abrazo

-Inuyasha, yo…- Justo en ese momento Kikyo y Kagura aparecieron en la habitación de las mellizas Higurashi

-¡INUYASHA TAISHO!-Dijo Kikyo muy enojada- ¡ME PODRIAS DECIR PORQUE ABRAZAS A KAGOME!

**asdfghjklñ Que aras Inuyasha! te pasas como le vas a decir eso a Kag! Bueno espero que les haya gustado ññ dejen reviews :3**


	4. Chapter 4 ¿Que me pasa?

**Capitulo 4. ¿Que me pasa?**

**Hola! Si lose ahora si tarde harto, esque tube algunos contratiempos :P Espero que les guste**

-Kikyo.. yo solo..- Fue lo único que dijo Inuyasha

-Desgraciado, no me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida- Grito Kikyo y se fue hacia su habitación

-¡Espera Kikyo!- En ese momento Inuyasha olvido que estaba con Kagome y se fue a buscar a la azabache de mirada fría

-Lo sabía, el nunca se interesara en mi…- Dijo Kag, fue tan despacio que parece que solo su conciencia lo escucho

Luego cerró su cuarto con seguro y se cambio de ropa para dormir pues eran las 9 de la noche, su hermana estaba preocupada afuera del cuarto, también estaba triste ya que Kagura había jalado a Sesshomaru a su cuarto.

Rin toco la puerta y su hermana le abrió, ella ya estaba con su pijama puesto, luego de abrirle se fue a su cama, prendió el estéreo y puso un disco de baladas de Sin Bandera, después dijo _Buenas noches hermana_ y se lanzo a los brazos de Morfeo.

Rin se dio cuenta que su hermanita aun en sueños seguía llorando, le dio tristeza de que ella no se haya llevado bien con Inuyasha, ambas siempre pensaron que Inuyasha sería mas bueno que Inuyasha, por su carácter pero resulto ser al revés, la peli negra soltó un suspiro y se cambio de ropa, luego se dispuso ir a domir cuando alguien toco la puerta _Seguro es Kikyo arg _ pensó ella, entonces abrió la puerta y…

-Que quie…- No ter mino de hablar, ya que no era su hermanastra sino eran Sesshomaru e Inuyasha- Disculpen, pensé que era Kikyo

-Bueno, solo venimos.. mas bien vengo,-Dijo Sesshomaru mirando a Inuyasha- a despedirme de ti y de Kagome, ya nos vamos.

-Eh… Kag ya se durmió-Entonces Rin miro a su hermana- Creo que estaba muy triste- dijo esto en casi un susurro pero fue percibido por los hermanos Taisho

-Oh, bueno… entonces adiós Rin- se despidió Sesshomaru mientras le daba otro coscorrón a Inuyasha, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a la peli negra y se fue.

Después de esto la oji-chocolate cerró la puerta y se fue a dormir pensando en cómo animar a su adorada hermana…

**Al día siguiente en el colegio**

-¿Enserio estas bien?- Pregunto Rin a su hermana

-Si, enserio- Dijo Kag fingiendo una sonrisa

-¿Tú crees que esos lentes de solo oculten tus ojos hinchados, y si alguien te los quita?- Dijo la pelinegra preocupada

-Nadie me los quitara tranquila hermanita- Respondió la azabache

-Grr ahora me cae mal Inuyasha es un tonto- Dijo Rin mirando a su hermana

-Sabes Rin, yo me olvidare de él, ayer me di cuenta que no valía la pena- Sonrió con ironía

-Creo que eso sería lo mejor-

Entonces ambas mellizas ya se encontraban en el colegio, se encontraron con sus amigas en la puerta principal

-Hola Chicas- Saludaron Sango y Ayame a sus mejores amigas

-Hola- Saludaron las ojicafes

-¿Qué pasa? Kag ¿estás bien?- Pregunto Sango, ella conocía mu bien a su mejor amiga **(N/A: Las cuatro son amigas, pero Kag y Sango son mejores amigas y Rin y Ayame igual)**

-No pasa nada, estoy bien-Dijo la azabache fingiendo una sonrisa

-Kagome Higurashi, Yo te conozco demasiado para equivocarme, a ti te pasa algo y no me lo quieres contar- Dijo Sango frunciendo el ceño

Una lagrima traviesa salió del ojo de la azabache, esta fue secada rápidamente por ella, entonces Sango se preocupo y abrazo a su amiga- Kag ¿que paso?

-Inuyasha es un tonto amiga-Dijo Kag dejándose abrazar por la peli café

-Ese maldito dime que te hizo para ir a romperle todo lo que se llama cara- Dijo Sango furiosa

-El…- entonces sonó el timbre de entrada a los salones

-Oye..- Dijo Sango levantando la cara de su amiga- no llores el no merece tus lagrimas, prométeme que en el recreo me contaras lo que paso

-Está bien amiga, gracias- Dijo Kag

**En el salón de clases**

-Hola Rin, hola Kag- Dijo Sesshomaru saludando a sus nuevas amigas

-Hola Sesshomaru- Dijeron las mellizas

-¿Estas mejor Kag?- Pregunto el peli plateado mayor

-Si… gracias por preocuparte- Dijo Kagome sonriéndole

-De nada-

-Buenos días alumnos- Dijo Totosai entrando al salón

-Buenos Días profesor- Dijeron todos, luego se sentaron

-Espero que todos hayan hecho sus traba…- Entonces alguien toco la puerta

-Vaya, como lo esperaba señoritas ahora si se quedaran afuera del salón en lo que termine de hablar- Dijo Totosai mirando a Kikyo y a Kagura en la puerta

-Pero profesor..-

-Nada de peros…- Y cerró la puerta- Que hare con esas chicas, Bueno como iba diciendo espero que todos hayan hecho sus trabajos porque es sus primera nota-

Todos asintieron

-Bueno los dejo volveré en mi hora, pórtense bien espero no recibir queja de ninguno de ustedes, Hasta luego- Dicho esto el anciano salió del salón

Inuyasha miraba a su compañera de carpeta, quería pedirle disculpas, pero no sabia como…

-Oye Kag…- Trato de hablarle, pero ella se volteo y comenzó a hablar con Rin y Sesshomaru

-¿Y que tal si después del colegio vamos a comer un helado?- Sugirió Rin

-Mm de acuerdo- Dijo Sesshomaru, al parecer esas dos chicas ya se habían convertido en sus mejores amigas

-Me parece bien- Dijo sonriendo Kag

-Bien esta decidido, iremos por un helado- Dijo Rin sonriéndole a Sesshomaru

El estaba por contestar, pero apareció Kagura y lo abrazo por atrás

-Hola Seshi- Dijo con voz melosa

-Hola Kagura-

Lo mismo hizo Kikyo con Inuyasha

-Hola Inu-kun-

-Hola Kikyo..-

Kagome y Rin fingieron que no les importaba dicha acción, pero cuando Kikyo e Inuyasha se iban a besar Kag sintió otra vez que se moria, así que

-¿Podrían hacer sus escenitas de amor en otro lado?-

-Que pasa Kagomesita ¿CELOS?- Dijo Kikyo riéndose

-¡JA!, nunca tendría celos de ti - Dijo Kag furiosa

-Aja ¿Qué mas? Me vas a negar que te gusta Inuyasha?- Dijo Kikyo con mirada retadora

Todos en el salón escucharon eso y se sorprendieron, el mas sorprendido realmente era Inuyasha que abrió sus ojos como platos.

-¡CLARO!, Solo tu te puedes enamorar de un tipo tan malo, engreído y TONTO como el – Dijo Kag mirando a Inuyasha, claro que el no se daba cuenta por los lentes que traía puestos Kag

-Oye, espera un momento ¿Quién eres tu para decir esas cosas de mi?- Dijo Inuyasha furioso

Kagome solamente se sentó y comenzó a hablar con su hermana.

-Te estoy hablando Kagome Higurashi-

-Y ¿a mí que me importa Taisho?- Dijo Kagome sin mirarlo

-Oye mírame cuando te hablo- El ambarino la jalo y le quito los lentes en un rapito movimiento

_-Mieee- Pensó Kag _

Los ojos de la azabache estaban completamente hinchados y rojos, se notaba claramente que había llorado mucho en la noche.

-Kago…me- Dijo Inuyasha mientras miraba que Kag lo miraba con mucha rabia

-¡Higurashi para ti!- Dijo Kag furiosa mientras le arrebata los lentes a Inuyasha y se los volvía a poner. Entonces sonó el timbre del recreo y Kagome salió junto a su melliza del salón

~POV's Inuyasha~

Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, ¿en verdad la hice llorar tanto?, tal vez Kikyo tengo razón y yo le guste, No es imposible ella misma dejo bien claro que me odia, o tal vez lo hizo para ocultarlo. Tengo que averiguarlo.

~Fin POV's Inuyasha~

-Arg- Dijo una azabache muy enojada- ODIO A INUYASHA TAISHO

-Tranquila Kag ¿que paso?- Dijo Sango muy preocupada

-Si Kag, tu no eres así ¿Que te hizo Inuyasha?- Dijo Ayame también preocupada

Entonces Kagome y Rin le contaron a las chicas que era lo que había pasado en su casa el día anterior y tambien lo que habia pasado en la clase.

-¿Kikyo dijo eso? ¿Y como lo tomo Inuyasha?- dijo ayame sorprendida

-Se sorprendio mucho… sus ojos se abrieron como si fuera una mosca- Dijo Rin recordando la cara del peliplateado

-Kagome..-Dijo Sango mirandola- ¿Qué piensas ahora de él?

-Saben chicas, creo que fui muy estupida al enamorarme de él, creo que ahora si se me hara mas facil olvidarlo- Dijo Kag mirandolas a las tres, se veia que estaba decidida

-Muy bien nee-san- Dijo Rin

-Sí, él no vale la pena- Dijeron Ayame y Sango al unisono

Entonces sono el timbre para volver a los salones

**En el salón **

Rin y Kagome llegaron primeras al salon o eso pensaron, cuando iban a entrar escucharon voces

-¿Quieres ser mi novia Kikyo?- Se escucho, las mellizas sabian que esa voz pertenecia a Inuyasha

-Sii Inu-kun, Claro que si-Dijo Kikyo mostrando felicidad-_ Tendre todo tu dinero Inuyasha Taisho_-penso

Afuera del salon Rin miro a Kag que solo mostro una mueca que la hizo temblar, entonces la pelinegra volteo y vio que todos los compañeros venian

-Kag, entra de una vez, todos etan viniendo-

-Si..- Respondio la azabache mostrando fortaleza, luego se dirigio a su sitio

Inuyasha la miro y luego se sento, queria hablarle, pero penso que seria mejor no hacerlo en el colegio, sino Kikyo se enojaria con él.

Las horas se pasaron rapido, solo que para Kag y Rin parecia una tortura, para Kag ya saben porque y para Rin porque Sessh se la paso hablando todas las horas con Kagura, por pelitos y en un momento vio como Sesshomaru se sonrrojo al leer el papel.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII NG

-¡Por fin!- Dijo Kag estirandose

-Si, por fin..- Dijo Rin alistando sus cosas

-¿Vamos chicas?- Dijo Sesshomaru

-Si..- Dijo Rin emocionada

-Ok- Dijo Kag sonriendole

-¿Oigan los puedo acompañar?- Dijo Inuyasha que veia a los tres, lo que el queria era estar con Kag para pedirle disculpas

-mm Si, por que no- Dijo rin mirando a su hermana como diciendo _Lo siento_

-Como sea- Dijeron Sessh y Kag al mismo tiempo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Mm esta muy rico- Dijo rin como una niña pequeña

-Si, nada mejor que el helado para levantar los animos- Dijo Kag igual de feliz que Rin

-Bueno chicas, debo irme a casa o me gritaran- Dijo Sesshomaru haciendo como si Inuyasha no estubiera ahí, cosa que molesto al susodicho

-Mentira, solo te quieres ir porque Kagura va ir a la casa- Dijo Inuyasha haciendo que las mellizas se sorprendieran y que Sesshomaru hirviera por la rabia

-Bueno, si es asi…- Dijo Rin algo triste- Nos vemos dijo ella despidiendose de los hermanos

-Si adios- Dijo Kag despidiendose de Sesshomau, ella estaba por irse para seguir a su hermana, pero alguien la detubo

-Kagome, espera quiero pe…- No pudo terminar, porque Kagome se safo del agarre y le dijo

-Dejame, ¿Quién te crees para agarrarme asi?- Dijo la azabache superfuriosa

-Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? Yo solo queria pedirte disculpas-Dijo Inuyasha indignado

-Ah- Dijo ella restandole importancia

-¿Cómo que ah?, todavia que vengo con ustedes solo para pedirte disculpas asi me tratas-

-Seguro si Kikyo hubiera estado aquí no lo ubieras hecho…-Dijo ella furiosa- Como ayer…- Dijo bajando la mirada

-…- No hubo respuesta

-Lo sabia, me voy-

Cuando Kag ya estaba lejos Inuyasha se puso a pensar, ¿Qué le sucede a esta chica? Primero llora por que no la trate muy bien que digamos y ahora no acepta mis disculpas, pero ¿Porque me siento mal?, se siente feo… sera acaso que Kagome… me esta… NO, NO PUEDE SER, yo estoy ahora con Kikyo, pero nunca habia sentido con ella lo que senti ayer mientras hacia el trabajo con Kagome… ¿Qué me pasa?

**Fer: O.O/ Hola Pan :3**

**Inuyasha: o.O/ Hola Pan, que bueno que viniste **

**Fer: Muy bien Inuyasha asi se trata a la gente :3**

**Inuyasha: :3 Me das ramen e.e**

**Fer: (caida tipo anime) Arg Inuyasha -.-**

**Inuyasha: Esta bien estabien, al cabo que ni queria ._.**

**Buenooo les gusto? Dejaran reviews? :333 Ahora escribire mas, EStoy de Vacasiones :33 Bueno Sayoo**


	5. Chapter 5 Tenemos un plan

**Capitulo 5. Tenemos un plan**

**Aca esta la conti, espero que les guste :3**

-Rin, ¿estás bien?-Dijo Kag mirando que su melliza no estaba con los mismos ánimos-_Seguro es por lo que Inuyasha dijo de Sesshomaru y Kagura_

-Sí, claro… ¿Por qué no lo estaría?-Dijo Rin tratando de sonreír

-Oye, sabes que si estas triste puedes decírmelo, desahógate hermana-Dijo Kag mirándola, entonces comenzaron a salir las lagrimas de los ojos de Rin, quien fue corriendo y comenzó a llorar en las rodillas de su hermana, quien le acariciaba la cabeza

-Tranquila hermanita, todo estará bien, no te pongas triste-Decía ella

-ES que no puedo Kag, estoy segura de que Sesshomaru le dirá a Kagura para que sea su novia-Decía entre lloriqueos Rin

-Si… yo también lo creo, pero ¡no te pongas así!, sabiendo como es Kagura seguro solamente quiere a Sesshomaru por su dinero…-Dijo Kagome mientras seguía frotando la cabeza de Rin

-Seguro Kikyo hace lo mismo con Inuyasha-Dijo Rin tratando de calmarse- _No vale la pena llorar, si siempre supe que este día llegaría-_

-Sí, pero eso no me importa mucho-Dijo Kag captando la mirada de su melliza

-Oye, no te hagas-

-Jaja, no me hago hermanita, lo que pasa es que al parecer desperdicie 4 años de mi vida enamorada de alguien que era totalmente lo opuesto a lo que yo pensaba-Dijo Kag con melancolía

-Si, Inuyasha resulto ser un patán-Dijo Rin ya más calmada

-Si…bueno ¿Ya terminaste?- Dijo Kag

-Si, ¿Quieres escuchar música?- Dijo Rin sonriendo

-Siii, ¿Usamos las laptops o el estéreo?- Pregunto la azabache

-Las laptops-Dijo Rin con brillo en sus ojos, ella amaba usarlas

-Jajaja, esta bien-Dijo Kag mientras prendía la suya

Estuvieron escuchando música casi dos horas,

-¿Que es esto?-Dijo Rin mirando una ventana que había aparecido

"Como conquistar a un chico" Decía en la ventana que se había abierto

-¿Qué?-Dijo Kag acercándose a su hermana- Wow, hay buenos consejos

-Kag-Dijo Rin sonriendo de una manera que hizo asustar a la azabache-

-¿S..si?-Dijo Kag con los ojos abiertos por el miedo

-¿No quieres cambiar de estilo?-Dijo Rin volviendo a su mirada normal

-asdfghjkl ¿Cambiar?- Dijo la azabache sin entender

-Sí, ¿te acuerdas que cuando vinieron ellos acá no nos reconocieron? –Dijo Rin recordando

-Si..-

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no te peinas en el colegio como lo haces acá?-Dijo la pelinegra

-Mmm podría ser-Dijo la azabache acordándose de que Inuyasha le dijo que se veía muy linda cuando fue a su casa

-Sí, y podríamos subir la vasta de nuestras faldas, la verdad nunca me gusto tenerla hasta la rodilla-

-¡Sí!-Dijo Kag emocionada-Bueno trae los uniformes mientras yo traigo el hilo y la aguja-

-Ok ok-

Ellas pasaron la tarde arreglando sus uniformes, sin interrupciones, ya que sus "queridas" hermanastras no estaban en casa

-Vaya, quedaron bien-Dijo Rin satisfecha

-Sí, prestarte colegio, las nuevas hermanas Higurashi están listas para atacar-Dijo Kag rodeada de un aura de valor

-Jajaja, si-

Ambas colgaron sus uniformes, apagaron las laptops y se echaron a sus respectivas camas, pasaron unos minutos y escucharon la puerta de la casa

-_Seguro llegaron esas-Pensó Kag_

_-Arg, estoy casi segura de que vendrán a molestar-Penos Rin_

Entonces su paz y tranquilidad fue interrumpida por las hermanas Matsura que entraron al cuarto de las mellizas sin tocar la puerta

-¡JA!, les ganamos a ambas, mueran de envidia-Dijo Kikyo gritando

-Si, ahora somos las señoritas Taisho-Dijo Kagura cruzándose de brazos, cuando lo dijo Rin sintió una presión en su corazón, pero se controlo

-Aja, genial, primero ustedes no pueden entrar a nuestro cuarto sin tocar la puerta-Dijo Kag molesta- Segundo a nosotras no nos importa sus vidas ni de ustedes ni de los Taisho-Dijo ella sonriendo-Ahora podrían largarse

-Hay Kagomesita se nota que estas celosa-Dijo Kikyo

-Jajajaja, bueno piensa lo que quieras Kikyo a mi me vale un pepino tu opinión-Dijo ella volviendo a sonreír

-Rin, ¿por qué no dices nada? A ti si te dolió mucho ¿no?-Dijo Kagura mirando a la pelinegra

-Nee, escucha Kagurita si no digo nada es porque Kagome ya dijo todo lo que yo pensaba decir-Dijo Rin guiñándole el ojo

-Wow, ¿desde cuándo tienen laptops?-Dijo Kikyo viendo las minicomputadoras en sus mesas

-¡Ah! Desde, ¡no te importa!-Dijo Kagome gritando- Ahora sal de nuestro cuarto

-Claro, pero me llevare la laptop-Dijo Kikyo acercándose a la mesa de Kag

-Jajajaja-Dijo Kagome levantándose de su cama y cogiendo la laptop-No lo creo, nunca te la prestaría- Rin también se levanto y cogió la suya por si acaso

-¡Oh!, claro que lo harás-Dijo Kagura

-¡ALEJENSE MALDITAS, SI USTEDES NO TIENEN LAS SUYAS ES PORQUE SON UNAS INUTILES HUECAS-Dijo Rin gritando, la habían hecho enojar-Si no se van yo las voto- Dijo la pelinegra haciendo asustar hasta a Kag

-Jajajajajajajajajaja-Comenzaron a reír las mellizas Matsura, Kag solo se metió debajo de la cama con su laptop bien abrazada

-¡ah!, No se van a ir bien-Dijo Rin Dejando su laptop en su cama y remangándose su polo, luego se acerco a las chicas que aun reian y las agarro de sus cabellos-Ustedes lo pidieron-Luego Rin las comenzó a arrastrar por su cuarto-Miren todo esto nos lo ganamos Kag y yo con nuestro esfuerzo- luego las saco del cuarto

-Auu, suéltanos salvaje-Gritaba Kagura

-Yo se los adverti-Dijo ella llevándolas a su cuarto- Y ustedes no tienen nada-Dijo la pelinegra arrastrándolas por el propio cuarto de las chicas-Simplemente porque SON UNAS HUECAS que no estudian nada-Dicho esto las soltó y se fue su cuarto

-_Nota mental: No hacer enojar a Rin si no queremos perder cabello-Pensaron las mellizas _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vaya ahora si me asustaste Rin- Dijo Kag mirando a su hermana

-Bueno, es que ahora si me hicieron enojar y les dije su vida-Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo

-Sí, lo escuche todo, no sabía si reírme o esconderme-Dijo Kag dejando su laptop en su sitio

-¿Esconderte?-Dijo Rin haciendo lo mismo

-Si, es que yo te dije que te desahogaras conmigo jejeje- Dijo Kag con una gota de sudor en su cabeza

-Jajaja, no te preocupes no me desahogare contigo si estoy molesta, solo si estoy triste-Dijo Rin volviendo a su cama

-Bueno, creo que ahora con lo que hiciste te desahogaste completamente-Dijo Kag sacando su pijama

-Jaja si, me siento muchísimo mejor, deberías intentarlo-Dijo Rin guiñándole el ojo

-Jaja, supongo que algún día lo hare jajaja-Dijo Kag riendo-Bueno me cambiare, tengo sueño

-Si, yo también, tenemos que dormir temprano, mañana comienza la operación "Cambio de apariencia"- Dijo Rin poniéndose su pijama

-Sii-Dijo Kag emocionada

Ambas hermanas se fueron a sus baños y se lavaron su cara, ellas cuidaban muy bien su cutis, se cepillaron los dientes y se fueron a dormir, por si acaso cerraron su puerta con seguro, estaban seguras que sus "hermanastritas (?)" tratarían de vengarse.

**Les gusto? ¿Quieren conti? Entonces dejen reviews aksdjhlakjss **

**Sayo :3**


	6. Chapter 6 Primer paso cambio de imagen

**Capitulo 6. Primer paso cambio de imagen**

**Aquí el próximo capitulo de este fic :3 , espero que les guste la conti :3**

~POV's Kag~

El despertador sonó a las seis de la mañana, me levante, fui mi baño para mojarme la cara de despertar mejor, luego me dirigí a la cama de Rin

-Vamos, Rin despierta-Dije como siempre cada mañana

-Dos tortas más y una tortuga llamada mami, por favor-Decía ella entre sueños

-¿Tortas?¿Tortuga?¿Mami? Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja ja- No puede contener la risa y comenzó a carcajearme tan fuerte que ahora si la había despertado

-Oye Kagome ¿Qué te pasa?-Dijo ella mirándome como si estuviera loca

-Jajajajaja es jjajajaja que jajajajjaj, tortas jajajaja mami jajajajaja-No podía para de reír y ella me seguía mirando raro con una gota de sudor en la frente

-Okey… Kagome sigues durmiendo-Dijo Rin y empezó a sacudirme-

-Jaja, no..-Dije tranquilizándome- Mas bien tu eras la dormida, te tra de dspertar y tu dijiste _Dos tortas más y una tortuga llamada mami, por favor-_Dije imitando su voz

-¿Encerio?-Dijo ella ruborizándose

-Sí, bueno olvidémoslo, aunque no creo que logre superarlo-Dije mirándola

-… Kagome Higurashi si dices algo de eso te haré lo mismo que les hice a Kagura y a Kikyo- Dijo ella con cara de demonio

- E..esta ..bien..-Dije tartamudeando, a veces si que me asustaba

-Muy, bueno me ire a bañar, no te olvides que hoy comenzamos con el plan-Dijo mi melliza mientras entraba a su baño

-Si lo se-Dicho esto también entra a mi baño y me bañe.

~POV end~

Cuando ambas hermanas salieron de sus baños se cambiaron con sus uniformes, ambas quedaron impresionadas, sus nuevas faldas les encantaban, aunque parece que se habían propasado un poco cuando subieron la vasta, ya que estaba a unos 10 dedos encima de la rodilla, no les importo mucho y siguieron cambiándose, cuando terminaron, se dejaron abierto el botón de arriba de la blusa abierto, Kag se puso un ganchito en forma de mariposa sosteniendo su cabellos de una lado y lo demás se lo dejo suelto y Rin se hizo su colita de siempre, pero esta vez se puso un ganchito en forma de corazón para sostenerla, ellas no eran de usar maquillaje, aunque su madre les había regalado sombras, labiales, delineadores, etc…, ellas solamente sacaron los delineadores y comenzaron a delinearse los ojos, para ser principiantes les salió muy bien su delineado, luego agarraron unos brillos sabor a fresa y se los pusieron en los labios.

-Vaya, ni si quiera yo m reconozco-Dijo la azabache mirándose en su espejo

-Yo tampoco, mis ojos se ven enormes-Dijo Rin mirando sus ojos en su espejo

-Te apuesto que nadie nos reconocerá, ni siquiera el profesor Totosai- Dijo Kag aun mirándose en el espejo

-Está bien ¿Cuánto?-Dijo Rin confiada- Puede ser viejito, pero yo creo que el si nos reconocerá

-¿Enserio?, bueno mmm $50-Dijo Kag

-Okei- Dijo la pelinegra-Se que ganare

Ya eran las 7:25, ambas fueron a tomar su desayuno, cuando bajaron Naomi las vio y les sonrio

-Se ven muy lindas, mis niñas-Dijo la peli-café admirando a sus hijas

-Gracias, mami-Dijo Rin

-Si, Gracias ma-

Las mellizas tomaron su desayuno y luego salieron con rumbo al colegio, mientras ellas caminaban los chicos se les quedaban viendo, cuando estaban cerca del colegio alguien les silbo, ellas siguieron avanzando sin prestarle mucha atención, una vez ellas habían leído "Si un chico te silba por la calle no voltees, eras una princesa, no un perro –Niall Horan" **(N/A:** **Niall *-* ASdfghjkl lo amo , así es mis queridas y queridos lectores su escritora es Directioner, por favor no me hagan bulling D:, yo me siento bien siendo directioner :3 )**

Cuando llegaron al colegio se toparon con Sango y con Ayame que las miraron impresionadas, nunca pensaron que alguna vez ellas, las chicas más responsables en toda la secundaria vendrían en esas fachas.

-Wow, eso si que es un super cambio- Dijo Sango mirando a las mellizas- ¿No lo harán para inquietar un poco a los Taisho ¿No?

-Jajaja, no Sanguito, lo hacemos porque estamos hartas de que todos nos digan feas y antisociales-Dijo Kag sonriendo

-¿Eso será cierto?- Dijo Ayame mirando a Rin como diciendo "Tu lo haces por Sesshomaru ¿no?"

-Jajaja-Dijo Rin nerviosa- Claro que si Ayame

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

-Bueno chicas, las vemos después- Dijeron al unisonó Kag y Rin

Cuando las mellizas entraron al salón, todos se quedaron mirándolas y Koga y Hoyo se les acercaron

-Hola, mi nombre es Koga, Koga Wolf ¿son nuevas?-Dijo el peli negro presentándose

-Jajajajajaja-Kag se comenzó a reír haciendo que Koga quedara con cara de _¿Dije algo raro?-_Koga, soy Kagome Higurashi-Dijo ella asiendo que todos se queden pasmados

-¿QUEEEEEE?-Se escucho en todo el salón

-¿Qué, acaso pensaron que por ser inteligentes o "cerebritos", como ustedes nos dicen, no éramos simpáticas?-Dijo Rin causando que todos se estremecieran y se sonrojaran por la vergüenza

-Oye Kagome, lo siento, es que en verdad te ves diferente, te ves muy hermosa-Dijo Koga causando un sonrojo en Kag

-Gra…gracias-Dijo la azabache

-Tú también te ves muy linda Rin-Dijo Hoyo sonriéndole

-Gracias…-Dijo Rin en el mismo estado que Kag

Ambas hermanas se fueron a sus sitios y se sentaron, segundos después los hermanos Taisho entraron al salón y todos los hombres, especialmente Koga y Hoyo los miraron mal

-¿Pero que miee.., oye Sesshomaru, no te parece que nos miran con envidia?-Dijo Inuyasha sintiendo las miradas de todos en el

-Parece que si-Dijo el neutral

-Seguro ya se enteraron que estoy con Kikyo y tú con Kagura-Dijo el caminando de manera orgullosa

-Que suerte tienen-Dijo un alumno

-Si, se sientan con esas preciosuras-Dijo otro

Ambos hermanos Taisho se quedaron helados, ¿Habían dicho que Kagome y Rin eran preciosuras? Ellos, se sintieron enojados, con ganas de pegarles a esos que habían dicho eso, aunque no sabían el motivo de eso.

Inuyasha vio a Koga hablar con Kagome eso le enfureció, (Inuyasha no podía ver a Kag, porque Koga le tapaba) él y Koga siempre se habían llevado mal, desde que iban en primaria.

Sesshomaru vio a Hoyo al frente del asiento de Rin (Sessh tampoco puede ver a Rin, porque Hoyo le tapa), entonces se sintió enojado, no sabía el porqué, pero así se sentía.

-Y ¿qué vas a hacer el fin de semana?-Dijo Koga mientras hablaba con Kag

-Tenemos que hacer ese trabajo del matrimonio que nos dejo la Profesora Kaede- Dijo la azabache respondiendo

-¡Ah!, Cierto, pero eso solo será el domingo, ¿No quieres salir conmigo el sábado?-Dijo Koga mirando coquetamente a Kag

Entonces Inuyasha se sentó en su asiento y su sorpresa fue tan grande cuando vio a Kagome así vestida y peinada, se veía realmente hermosa, esperen… ¿Koga le había pedido salir con ella?

-¡NO!-Dijo Inuyasha parándose

-¿Qué te pasa bestia?-Dijo Koga volteando

-¿Quién te crees para responder por mi Taisho?-Dijo Kagome irritada

-No puedes ir Kagome-Dijo Inuyasha seriamente

-Ah, y ¿por qué no?-Dijo ella mirándolo mal

-Pues, porque… el sábado… va a llover-Dijo el nervioso

-Sabes Koga-Dijo Kag ignorando a Inuyasha-Me gustaría salir contigo

-¿Enserio?- Dijo el sorprendido

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?- Dijo la azabache sonriéndole

-Rin, ¿tú no quieres salir conmigo?-Dijo Hoyo muy feliz, pero es estremeció cuando sintió la mirada de Sesshomaru posada en el, Sesshomaru ya había visto a Rin, el pensó _Rin se ve muy bonita, se lo diré después, y también a Kagome_, pero cuando Hoyo le dijo eso a Rin el pensó _ Ella no saldría contigo ni en un millón de años idiota_

-Claro-Dijo Rin sonriéndole

- Y ¿si salimos los cuatro?- Dijo Koga mirando a Hoyo

-Sí, sería mucho mejor- Dijo Hoyo mirando a Rin

-Entonces está decidido-Dijo Kagome sonriéndole a Koga, lo cual hizo que Inuyasha tuviera ganas de asesinar a alguien

-Si-Dijo Rin esta vez mirando a Hoyo

~POV's Inuyasha~

¿QUEEEEEEEEEE? ¡KAGOME VA A SALIR CON KOGA! Esto no puede sr, esperen porque me pongo así, acaso Kagome es algo mío… bueno es mi cuñada, pero no es nada para que yo me ponga así de celoso ¿Qué? ¿Celoso? Naa

~POV's Sesshomaru~

¿Qué es este sentimiento?, ¿Por qué Rin le dijo que si a Hoyo?, Pero peor aun.. ¿Por qué me siento enojado?

~Fin POV's~

**(N/A: Lose Sesshomaru es mas de acciones que de palabras xD recuérdenlo)**

Entonces el profesor Totosai entro al salón

-Buenos Días alumnos-Dijo el anciano

-Buenos Días profesor-Dijeron todos

-Haver, esas dos alumnas que están en los asientos de las señoritas Higurashi pónganse al frente y preséntense

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajaj- Todos se comenzaron a reír

-Asdfghjklñ, disculpe profesor, pero yo soy Kagome y ella es Rin-Dijo Kag riendo también

-¡Oh!, vaya… lo siento no las reconocí- Dijo el anciano extrañado

-Yeee, Rin págame-Dijo Kag haciendo que todos queden con un (?) en su cabeza

-No es justo- Dijo ella- Bueno, toma

-Asdfghjklñ ¿apostaste $50 a que Totosai no las reconocía?-Dijo Koga mirando a Kag

-Si, y gane- Dijo Kag sacándole la lengua a Rin

-Solo fue suerte-Dijo ella mirándola desafiante

La situación era tan cómica que todos volvieron a reír, y no se pudieron escuchar los golpes a la puerta propiciados por las mellizas Matsura

**Yeeee les gusto? o la odiaron? D: Si quieren conti no olviden dejar reviews! **


	7. Chapter 7 Segundo Paso Celos

**Capitulo 7. Paso dos celos**

**Hola mis queridas Lectoras :3 Aqui esta la conti del fic, espero que les guste ;) **

**En el recreo**

-Vaya chicas, parece que les resulto muy pero muy bien su plan-Dijo Sango, ya que sentía las miradas en ellas

-Sí, ¿no?-Dijo Satisfecha Rin

-Tu también deberías hacer algo para conquistar a Miroku amiga mía-Dijo Kag dándole codazos a Sango

-¡KAG!-Dijo Sango totalmente roja

-Jajajaja, Ayame ¿Estás segura que nadie te gusta?- Dijo Rin, según Ayame nadie le gustaba, siempre había dicho eso

-Si, estoy segura amiga, si me gustara alguien se los diría- La verdad era que a Ayame le gustaba Koga, pero no se lo quería decir a nadie, era como su secreto que nunca rebelaría.

-Te falta amor querida-Le dijo Kagome

-Jajaja, Hay Kag-

-Oigan, adivinen quienes nos invitaron a salir-Dijo Rin dejando pasmadas a la pelirroja y a la peli café

-¿Cómo? ¿En el primer día de su plan ya las invitan para una cita?-Pregunto Sango

-Así es Sanguito, el sábado saldremos con Koga-Rin señalo a Aome- y con Hoyo- Rin se señalo a ella

-Wauu, eso es genial, aunque creo que ahora no les faltan pretendientes-Dijo Sango mirando otra vez a todos los chicos que las observaban

Ayame por su parte se quedo helada, eso le había dolido, pero ellas no tenían la culpa, ya que no sabían nada-Que bueno chicas-Dijo ella con una sonrisa falsa

**Con Inuyasha**

-Así que ahora estas con Kikyo, te felicito amigo-dijo Miroku felicitándolo- Lo mismo para ti Kikyo-Dijo el no tan alegre

(Miroku Houshi tenía 16 años, era el mejor amigo de Inuyasha, a el no le agradaban mucho Kikyo ni Kagura, le parecían muy creídas, pero no le decía nada a Inuyasha porque sabía que él era muy testarudo, también era el mas mujeriego y pervertido de todo el colegio)

-Gracias Miroku-Decía Inuyasha mientras abrazaba a Kikyo **(N/A: Odio escribir eso .)**

-Aja-Dijo Kikyo, pero Inuyasha no le dio mucha importancia

-_¿Qué harán el sábado?¿Y si se vuelven novios? Khe, a mí que me importa_

**_Inner: Estas celoso Inuyasha_**

_¡Ja!, ¿Yo celoso? Nunca_

**_Entonces porque te preocupas de la salida de Kag con Koga_**

_Shh, cállate, no me preocupo, solo es que… Koga me cae mal si es eso_

**_Aja, como digas no se puede hablar contigo_**

-Amor, amor-Decía Kikyo sacudiendo su mano en la cara de Inuyasha

-¿Ah? Dime mi amor-Dijo Inuyasha saliendo de sus pensamientos

-¿Estás bien?, te veo muy pensativo

-Sí, estoy bien, no me pasa nada- Dijo Inuyasha luego le dio un beso a la azabache de mirada fría

-Amor, ¿sabes que hicieron las descaradas de nuestras hermanastritas?- Dijo Kagura que estaba con Sesshomaru

-¿Mm?-Dijo el respondiendo

-¡Ayer nos agarraron del cabello y comenzaron a arrastrarnos por todo su cuarto presumiéndose y luego nos arrastraron hasta el nuestro y nos arrastraron por ahí también!- Dijo Kagura dejando impactados a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru

-¿Enserio?-Dijo Sesshomaru con sus ojos bien abierto, nunca pensaría eso de Rin, anquen ella se veía muy triste ayer cuando se fue, _¿habrá sido por algo que dije?_

-Sii, fue horrible-respondió Kikyo

-Nadie puede tocarte así amor-Dijo Inuyasha, solo buscan un pretexto para ir con Kagome, ya que estaba hablando con Koga-Iré a hablar con esas dos

-Yo también voy- Dijo Sesshomaru

Mientras más se acercaban a las gemelas Higurashi mas se enojaban, ya que veían como ellas reían de lo que decían Hoyo y Koga.

-¿Enserio eso hizo?-Dijo Kag riendo

-Sí, fue muy chistoso-Dijo Koga que estaba parado al frente de la azabache

-¿Y tú hiciste eso Hoyo?-Dijo Rin también riendo

-Si..-Dijo el sonrojado

-Jajajajaja- Reían las mellizas

-Oigan ustedes, ¿quiénes se creen para jalarle el cabello a nuestras novias?-Dijo Inuyasha enojado

Koga, Hoyo, Kag y Rin solo lo ignoraron, pero el agarro del brazo a Kagome y la jalo

-No me ignores, ¿Por qué les jalaron el cabello?

-Suéltame Taisho, yo no te doy explicaciones a ti-Dijo Kag forcejeando con Inuyasha

-Suéltala bestia, ¿quién te creer TU para hacerle eso a una chica?-Dijo Koga ayudando a Kagome

-Cállate lobo sarnoso, nadie pidió tu opinión-Dijo Inuyasha enojado

- No le digas eso a Koga-Dijo Kag que seguía forcejeando

-Rin, ¿Es eso cierto?-Le dijo Sesshomaru tratando de tocarle el brazo

La pelinegra no respondió, no quería verlo, su cerquillo le tapaba los ojos, pero se podía ver un pequeño brillo en el lugar donde debía estar su ojo, seguro era una pequeña lagrima

-Si ella no quiere responderte no la puedes obligar-Dijo Hoyo viendo que Sesshomaru se quería acercar a ella

-Cállate Hoyo, no estoy hablando contigo- Dijo Sesshomaru algo enojado

-No, Hoyo tiene razón-Dijo Rin levantando la mirada- Y la verdad, me sentí muy bien jalándole los cabellos a Kikyo y Kagura-Dijo ella, en su mirada se veía que estaba algo enojada-Inuyasha, suelta a Kagome, ella no les hizo nada, solo fui yo, y me siento muy feliz por haberle hecho, ellas se lo merecían.

-Ya oíste bestia, suéltala- Dijo Koga aprovechando que Inuyasha estaba distraído logro hacer que el la suelte

-Chicos, vengan vamos a otro lado-Dijo Rin mientras tomaba la mano de Hoyo y lo jalaba

-Si, vámonos-Dijo Kag mientras hacía lo mismo con Koga

Los hermanos Taisho se sorprendieron mucho, en especial Sesshomaru, quien nunca había pensado que Rin le hablaría así, el se siguió preguntando _¿Sera por algo que hice?_

Inuyasha pensaba _Miee Kag se llevo Koga de la mano pero porque siento Ira, _ creo que si estoy empezando a ena… ¡NO! Inuyasha en este momento está con la chica más linda del colegio, no la vas a cambiar por alguien como Kagome

Sesshomaru pensaba Pero porque sentí ese enojo al ver a Rin tomar a Hoyo de la mano, no creo que sean celos, No pueden ser celos estoy ahora con Kagura, pero por que Rin diría que se lo merecían

-Oye Inuyasha-Decía Sesshomaru mientras miraba aun el lugar por donde las mellizas Higurashi se habían ido con esos dos

-¿Qué?-Dijo Inuyasha enojado

-¿Por qué Rin diría que ellas se lo merecían?-Dijo Sessh ignorando el mal humor de su hermano

-Mmm, tienes razón, no lo había pensado-Dijo Inuyasha poniendo cara de que pensaba en algo-No será que…

-¿Qué?-Dijo Sessh

-¿No será que están celosas?-Dijo Inuyasha mirando el piso

-¿Celosas?-Dijo Sesshomaru sorprendido, porque eso era posible

-Si, me acuerdo que Kikyo dijo el otro día que yo le gustaba a Kag, pero ella lo negó-

-Mm, puede ser, pero ella ahora te odia-Dijo Sesshomaru

-No me lo tenias que recordar… ¿No será que Rin esta celosa de Kagura?-Dijo Inuyasha dejando helado a Sesshomaru

-Bueno.., no creo-

-Y ¿Cómo explicas el cambio de humor de Rin? Hasta ayer parecía que se llevaban bien, pero hoy se puso muy fría contigo

-Eso si es cierto, pero no creo que ella me vea como algo más que un amigo-Claro Sessh no quería aceptar que rin estaba enamorada de el **(N/A: Osea bitch please cualquiera se daría cuenta .-.)**

-Bueno, mejor volvemos con Kikyo y Kagura-Dijo Sesshomaru tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación

-Esta bien-

Dicho esto los hermano se fueron con las mellizas Matsura, en todo el día no volvieron a hablar con las hermanas Higurashi, Trataron, pero no lo lograron, y así paso ese día

**Jojojo les gusto? :3 O la odiaron? Dejen reviewss porfa :3 Chaito :3**


	8. Chapter 8 Tercer Paso Popularidad

**Capitulo 8. Paso tres "Popularidad"**

**Konichiwa chicas :3 Les traje la conti espero que les guste, tengo el otro acpitulo listo tambien, asi que si comentan lo subire en un rato ;)**

-Hermana, ¿me parece o nos están siguiendo?-Dijo Kagome algo preocupada

-Si, yo también siento eso-Dijo Rin mirando atrás

-Dis…disculpen, po..porque nos están siguiendo-Dijo Rin viendo a un monton de chicos del colegio atrás de ellas

-Aa..

-Etto..

**-**Mm

-Que..queremos..

-¿Eh? ¿Quieren?-Dijo Kag sin entender, porque tartamudeaban mucho

-¡Queremos saber donde viven!-Dijeron todos los chicos al unisonó y muy rápido, dejaron a Kagome y a Rin muy sorprendidas

-Ah, pues… Bueno, supongo que saben donde viven Kikyo y Kagura ¿no?

-Si.., ¿por qué?, ¿Acaso viven cerca?

-Nosotras vivimos en esa casa…-Dijo Kag con un tic en su cabeza-Ellas son nuestras hermanastras,

(Las únicas personas que sabían que eran hermanastras eran los de su salón)

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué ellas nunca nos dijeron eso?-

-Porque nos odiamos mutuamente-

-Aa, bueno entonces las vemos mañana en el colegio…-Dijo uno de los chicos

-Esta bien, pero no nos sigan-Dijo Kagome muy nerviosa

-Bueno, Sayonara-Entonces todos los chicos se fueron

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hay, Kami-sama, eran muchos-Dijo Rin suspirando

-Si, bueno hay que apurarnos-Dijo Kag volviendo a caminar

Las mellizas llegaron a su casa y subieron a escuchar música, también platicaron sobre lo que habían hablado con Koga y Hoyo en el salón y en el recreo, ¡Ah!, y también de cómo sus "queridas" hermanastras se habían quejado con Inuyasha y Sesshomaru.

Decidieron escuchar música, ya que estaban aburridas, ya habían terminado sus deberes, prendieron el estéreo y comenzó a sonar _De nuevo de Paty Cantu_

Nadie sabe esto, pero,  
conocí la música por ti.  
Se que si pudieras pelearías  
mis batallas tu por mi.  
Vences la distancia y es tu amor  
lo que jamás se va de aquí

Tienes mi corazón,  
tienes cada canción.

Te amo y te amare,  
ya ciencia cierta sé,  
que nuestro amor  
ni con el tiempo  
va a desvanecer

Si pudiera escoger mi vida  
otra vez,  
la viviría contigo amor  
De nuevo (De nuevo)

Sabes un poco de todo,  
Me proteges me haces  
sonreír

Somos tan distintos,  
pero tú me amas así  
Se que esperaba y que  
te amaba dese el día en que nací.

Tienes mi corazón,  
tienes cada canción.

Te amo y te amare,  
ya ciencia cierta sé,  
que nuestro amor  
ni con el tiempo  
va a desvanecer

Si pudiera escoger mi vida  
otra vez,  
la viviría contigo amor

No sé si fue la suerte  
Fue mi bendición tenerte  
Para mí.

Te amo y te amare,  
ya ciencia cierta sé,  
que nuestro amor  
ni con el tiempo  
va a desvanecer

Si pudiera escoger mi vida  
otra vez,  
la viviría contigo amor

De nuevo (De nuevo)

Si pudiera escoger mi vida  
otra vez,  
la viviría contigo amor  
(De nuevo)

Ambas hermanas estaban llorando, esa canción siempre les llegaba justo al corazón, ambas cantaban muy bien, pero nadie lo sabía, cuando termino la canción bajaron a comer algo, al parecer Naomi tampoco estaba ese día en casa y sus hermanastras tampoco, estaban sacando frutas del refri, cuando alguien toco la puerta

-Voy-Dijo Kag, abrió la puerta y era el cartero, que traía varios paquetes

-Señorita Higurashi-

-¿Si?-Dijeron al unisonó Rin y Kagome

-Mmm ¿Kagome?-Dijo el señor

-Soy yo-Dijo Kag

-Muy bien, haber, estos paquetes y estas flores y estas cartas son para usted, ¡ah!, también estos globos con helio-Dijo el cartero dándole un montón de cosas a Kag quien estaba impactada

-¿E..enserio?-Dijo la azabache todavía sin poder creerlo

-Si, Ahora Rin-Dijo otra vez el señor

-Diga-Dijo la pelinegra que miraba sorprendida a su hermana

-Bueno, para usted son estos paquetes, estas flores, las cartas y estos peluches enormes-Dijo el cartero-¡Ah!, y esta cajita

-Rin se quedo igual de helada que Kagome,

-Bueno, podrían sellar este documento por favor-Dijo el cartero dándoles un documento donde confirmaban que habían recibidos los paquetes

-S..si-Dijo Kag, luego trajo el sello y lo puso en el papel, minutos después el cartero se despidió y se fue a seguir con su trabajo

-¡Oh, por Dios!- Dijeron ambas mellizas mirando todas las cosas, primero las llevaron a su cuarto, y ahí abrieron todo, los globos que recibió Kag decían "Te amo", "Te quiero", "Te necesito", cuando Kag lo leyó se puso roja de la vergüenza, no sabía quién se las había mandado, todos los regalos estaban sin nombre… En los paquetes había corazones, bombones, y muchas cosas sobre amor..

Los peluches que le dieron a Rin eran esos que apretabas su mano y cantaban canciones, uno cantaban la canción de Titanic, otro la canción de "Te quiero tanto", y mucho mas, al igual que de los de Kagome no tenían nombre del remitente…

-Hermana, creo que nos estamos volviendo populares-Dijo Rin admirando un collar que le habían mandado

-Sí, eso parece-Dijo Kag mientras comía un bom bom

-Bueno, deja todas tus cosas en tu lado de la habitación y yo dejo las mías en mi lado, para no confundirnos-Dijo rin acomodando los peluches en su cabe y otros en la alfombra que estaba al lado de su cama

-Está bien-Dijo Kag mientras soltaba los globos que se quedaron pegados al suelo, luego acomodo sus bombones y las cosas que le habían mandado, cuando las mellizas terminar, se durmieron

**A la mañana siguiente**

Mientras las mellizas Higurashi iban al colegio, volvieron a sentir que alguien las seguía, voltearon y vieron a los chicos de ayer

-¿Podemos acompañarlas?-Dijo uno de los chicos

-Sí, claro-Dijo Rin sonriendo

En el camino los chicos les contaban muchas cosas a las Higurashi, ellas reían de las cosas que ellos les decían… En un momento los chicos sintieron como si alguien los mirara con odio, o ¿Celos?, voltearon y vieron a los hermanos Taisho que estaban con sus ojos rojos por la furia, esto les causo escalofríos a los acompañantes de las mellizas, pero los ignoraron.

-¡Hola Kag!, ¡Hola Rin!-Dijo Sango que venía corriendo

-Hola Sanguito y ¿Ayame?-Le pregunto Kagome

-No sé, creo que se quedo dormida, no la encontré cuando venia-Dijo ella preocupada

-¡Ah!, ¿Que habrá…-La pelinegra no pudo terminar, ya que los chicos que las acompañaban la interrumpieron

-Sa..Sango-Dijo uno

-¿Si?-Respondió la peli marrón

-Acepte esto, por favor-Dijo un chico de cabellos negros entregándole una cajita a Sango, el chico estaba completamente rojo

Sango se puso como un tomate, no podía creer que un chico simpatiquísimo le estuviera dando un regalo-Gra…gracias-Fue lo único que dijo la susodicha

-Wiuu Sanguito, así que tienes un admirador-Dijo Kag codeándole

-No fastidies Kag, tú tienes muchos-Dijo la peli marron señalando a todos los chicos que estaban ahí

-Hola Kagome/Hola Rin-Dijeron 2 peli plateados que estaban parados enfrente de ellas

-Ah, Hola-Dijeron las mellizas no muy emocionadas-¿Qué quieren?

-Las estamos saludando-Dijo Inuyasha enojado, bueno mas bien celoso, ya que miraba como todos los chicos que estaban por ahí lo miraban como diciendo "Sobras aquí"

-Ah-Dijo Kagome, luego se volteo para seguir hablando con sus admiradores

-Hola Kagome/Hola Rin-Dijeron ahora Koga y Hoyo que acababan de llegar

-¡Hola Koga!- Dijo Kagome sonriéndole al susodicho

-¡Hola Hoyo!-Dijo Rin de la misma manera que su melliza

Cosa que no les agrado nada a los hermanos Taisho, que estaban que hervían por la furia

-Bestia, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo Koga viendo que Inuyasha estaba votando humo atrás de el

-¡Cállate lobo sarnoso!- Le grito el ambarino

-¡Hola Sango!-Dijo Miroku muy emocionado

-Hola Miroku-Dijo Sango _(Ambos eran amigos de la infancia, a Miroku siempre le gusto Sango, en cambio ella lo veía como un amigo, bueno eso fue hace unos años, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente enamorada de él)_

-¿Qué haces aquí Inuyasha, y que es eso?-Dijo Miroku señalando la cajita que tenia Sango en sus manos

-Eso no te importa Miroku-Dijo Inuyasha mirando mal a su mejor amigo

-Vaya, que genio-Dijo Miroku ahora mirando a Sango

-E..es un regalo-Dijo tímidamente la oji-chocolate

-¿Regalo? ¿De quién?-Dijo Miroku algo enojado

-De un admirador-Dijo Kagome sonriendo

-Ah-Dijo Miroku desganado y algo triste- ¿Y a ustedes no les dieron nada?

-S..si-Dijo Kagome

-¿QUEEE?-Dijeron Koga, Hoyo, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru

-¿Ah?, ¿Qué pasa?-Dijo Rin fijando su mirada en Sesshomaru e Inuyasha-De Koga y Hoyo lo entiendo, pero a ustedes no creo que les importe ¿no?

-Khe, claro que no nos importa ¿Cierto Sesshomaru?-Dijo Inuyasha nervioso

-S..si-Dijo su hermano, cuando dijo eso hizo sentir mal a Kag y a Rin, pero no lo demostraron

-Y..¿y que les dieron?-Dijo Hoyo muy celoso

-Bu..bueno, a mi me mandaron peluches, cartas y unos paquetes, ah y flores-Dijo Rin sonrojada, luego volteo a ver a los chicos que estaban ahí, y se dio cuenta que varios están sonrojados

-¿Y a ti Kag?-Dijo Koga igual que Hoyo

-Emm.. a mí lo mismo que a Rin, menos los peluches, a mi me mandaron globos-Dijo Kagome como tomate, ella también volteo y vio lo mismo que su hermana

-_Arg desgraciados, ¿Quiénes habrán sido?_

**Y eso que te importa a ti Inuyasha, ¿no dices que no te importa nada de Kagome?**

_Khe, exacto, no me intersa nada, es mas, me voy_

**Jajaja, te vas porque no soportas ver a Kag rodeada de chicos**

_Eso es mentira_

**Aja lo que digas ¡BAKA!**

-¿Qué? ¿A donde se fueron todos?-Dijo Inuyasha mirando a todos lados-¡MALDITOS!-Dijo el viendo que todos ya estaban en el colegio

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No es posible-Dijo Ayame parada afuera del salón, había llegado tarde ¿Por qué? En la noche ella había llorado, sabía que Kag y Koga no tenían nada especial, pero ella era muy sensible-Como puede ser que aya llegado al mismo tiempo que esas dos, eso si es caer bajo

-¡TE ESTAMOS ESCUCHANDO ¿SABES?!-Gritaron Kikyo y Kagura desde la puerta de su clase

-SI, LOSE-Dijo Ayame dejando calladitas a las Matsura

-_Desgraciada-Pensaron esas hermanas_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vaya, ahora ustedes son las mas populares del colegio amigas-Dijo Sango en el recreo mirando que todos los chicos del colegio las estaban mirando

-Adiós tranquilidad-Dijo Ayame sonriendo

-Bueno, no solo nosotras, a ti también te dieron unos regalos ¿no Ayame?-Dijo Rin mientras veía como la pelirroja se sonrojaba

-Sí, Rin tiene razón, no solo nosotras, ahora las cuatro, parece que somos las mas populares-Dijo Kag-La verdad esa no era una parte de mi idea, pero esto también servirá para darles una lección a esos cuatro

-Si, tienes razón-Dijo Sango sonriendo-Ahora Inuyasha ya no presumirá de que tiene a la _"Chica más popular del colegio"_

-Ka..Kagome-Dijo un chico que se estaba acercando al grupito

-¿Si?-Dijo la azabache sonriendo

-¿Podrías tomarte una foto conmigo?-Dijo el chico tímidamente

-¿Eh? Pero, si no soy ninguna celebridad o algo por el estilo-Dijo la oji-chocolatada sorprendida

-Jajajajajajajajjaja-Comenzaron a reír sus amigas-Hazlo Kag, no le rompas el corazón a este pobre chico

-Está bien-Dijo Ella suspirando

-¡Yo también quiero una foto!

-¡Y yo!

-¡Yo quiero una con Rin!

-¡Yo con Sanguito!

-¡Y yo con Ayame!

-¡Oh por Dios!-Dijeron las 4 amigas viendo como todos los chicos venían para tomarse fotos con ellas

-Creo que ahora somos las chicas mas populares del colegio hermanita-Le susurro Kagome a Rin

-Eso parece-Sonrió la peli negra

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Arg, esas malditas se están robando nuestra popularidad-Tartamudeo Kikyo

-Si-Dijo Kagura muy enojada

-Bueno, nosotras tenemos algo que ellas quieren y nunca tendrán-

-Exacto, los novios, mas sexys y sensuales que pueden existir-

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru estaban impactados, enojados y confundidos, IMPACTADOS por el comportamiento de sus novias, ENOJADOS por toda las atenciones que tenían las mellizas Higurashi por partes de otros chicos y CONFUNDIDOS también porque seguían pensando si era cierto eso que a Kagome le gustaba Inuyasha y/o a Rin le gustaba Sesshomaru, aunque ahora no estaban muy seguros, por la forma en la que los trataron en la mañana.

Por su parte Miroku estaba sacándole plan a unas chicas que estaban por ahí, pro solo lo hacía porque se sentía mal al ver a Sango con tantos chicos

-Maldita Popularidad-Murmuro el susodicho

**:) Espero los reviews :3**


	9. Capitulo 9 Los seis ¿En casa?

**Capitulo 9. Los seis ¿En casa?**

**Aca esta la conti :3 **

**En casa de las hermanas Higurashi **

-Hay, que pesadas, ¿podrían irse?, ¿no ven que estamos hablando por teléfono?- Les decía Kag muy enojada a sus hermanastras que habían vuelto a ir al cuarto de las Higurashi

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarnos así Kagomesita-Dijo Kikyo mientras miraba mal a su hermanastras

-Solo vete….Koga ¿me llamas en un rato?, es que acá la chica que alucina que es la mas bonita del mundo esta fastidiando…

-_Ok, en 10 minutos te llamo-_Respondió Koga al otro lado de la línea

-Hoyo, ¿me llamas en 10 minutos?-Dijo Rin en el mismo estado que su hermana

-_Ok, te llamo-_Respondió Hoyo al igual que Koga

Ambas hermanas cortaron sus llamadas telefónicas y se pararon para hablar con las mellizas Matsura

-¿Qué quieren?-Dijo Rin mirándolas mal

-Solo les veníamos a avisar que **Nuestros novios**-enfatizaron "nuestros novios"- Van a venir hoy a la casa

-¿Y para eso nos haces interrumpir nuestras conversaciones?, Hay, por Kami-sama, ¡Porque no tienes cerebro!-Dijo Kagome muy enojada, por dos razones, Inuyasha y Sessh iban a venir y porque interrumpieron su conversación.

-Ahora si me hartaste desgraciada-Dijo Kikyo acercándose a Kagome

-No creo que se te ocurra pegarme-Dijo Kagome mirándola seriamente

Entonces Kikyo levanto su mano y le dio una cachetada a Kikyo, Kag solamente se agarro su mejilla que estaba muy roja

-Kikyo…-Dijo una voz en la puerta

-_Oh, por Dios esa es la voz de….-Pensó la azabache de mirada fría_

Inuyasha estaba parado en la puerta, y al parecer había visto como Kikyo le mandaba esa cachetada a Kag

-N..no, es..lo que parece-Dijo Kikyo tartamudeando **(N/A: Como no va a ser lo que parece! Kikyo desgraciada D:)**

-No-Dijo Kagome sarcásticamente-Solamente tu mano fue a dar a mi cara mágicamente

-Maldita-Murmuro Kikyo

-Kagome, ¿Estás bien?-Dijo Inuyasha queriendo acercarse a la susodicha

Entonces para la suerte de Kagome **(N/A: Si suerte (Sarcasmo)) **Sonó su celular

***Conversación Telefónica***

"Alo"

_"Kag, soy Koga"_

"¡Koga!" Dijo Kag llamando la atención de Inuyasha "¿Ya pasaron 10 minutos?"

_"Jaja, si"_

"Y si me llamas dentro de media hora, es que acaba de ocurrir algo" Dijo Kagome mirando mal a Kikyo

_"¿Qué paso?" Dijo Koga con voz preocupada_

"Kikyo, me dio una cachetada" Dijo Kagome, dejando sorprendido a Koga

_"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"_

"Después te cuento, Bye bye"

_"Ok, dentro media hora te llamo"_

***Fin de la conversación telefónica* **

-Kago…-Inuyasha no pudo terminar de hablar, porque sonó otro celular, esta vez era el de Rin, ella le dijo lo mismo a Hoyo, Sesshomaru estaba muy atento a la conversación.

-Podrían irse-Dijo Rin mirando mal a Kagura y a Kikyo cuando había cortado su llamada

-No-Dijo Kagura

-No lo pregunte Kagurita, váyanse-Dijo Rin con un tic en su cabeza

-¿O que?-Dijo Kikyo mirando mal a Rin

-¿Enserio quieres saberlo?-Dijo Rin con una mirada que daba mucho miedo

-S..si-Dijo Kikyo no tan segura- _Hay, no otra vez hicimos enojar a Rin-_

-¿Puedo hacerlo yo esta vez?-Dijo Kagome sonriendo malévolamente

-Claro-Dijo rin estándose en la cama

Kagome se estiro, y remango su polo- Ahora van a ver lo que es bueno-

Entonces Kikyo abrazo a Inuyasha y Kagura a Sesshomaru, cosa que hizo que se enojara mas

-Ka..kagome, tranquilízate-Dijo Sesshomaru mirando como los miraba la azabache

-Oh, las bebes se abrazan de sus noviecitos, GALLINAS-Dijo Kagome ignorando a Sesshomaru

-¿Noviecitos?-Dijeron al mismo tiempo Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, ya que lo había dicho de una forma no muy amigable

-Si-Dijo Kagome, luego se dirigió a sus hermanastras y las agarro de sus cabellos, luego las jalo para que se soltaran de los Taisho, y las jalo así hasta su cuarto

-Ahora, quédense acá-Dijo Kagome, estaba a punto de salir, pero volvió- Y tu me debes esto Kikyo-Dicho esto le mando una super cachetada a su hermanastra y salió de ese cuarto muy feliz.

-Kagome-Dijo Inuyasha deteniéndola

-Muévete-Dijo Kagome muy fría

-Pídele perdón a Kikyo-Dijo Inuyasha muy serio

-MUERETE INUYASHA-Grito Kag, dejando muy impactado al peliplata

~POV's Inuyasha~

¿Mu..muérete?, Kagome, me dijo que me muera, ósea prácticamente me mando a la mieee, pero, ¿porque me duele que haya dicho eso?, y ¿porque me hizo enojar cuando Koga la llamo?

**Daa, porque te gusta ¡BAKA!**

No, ¡ya te dije que no me gusta!

**Pff, aja, y entonces ¿porque te sentiste mal? O ¿Por qué te enojaste?**

…

**Jaja, ¡te lo dije!**

Naa, estás loca, cállate

**D: ¡Eso fue muy cruel!, está bien, me voy arréglatelas tu solo ¡BAKA!**

No, mentira, no te vayas

**... **

Vaya, parece que si se enojo, parece que últimamente haga sentir mal a todo el mundo, menos a Kikyo

~Fin POV's Inuyasha~

-¿Vemos una película?-Dijo Kagura levantándose

-Sí-Dijo Sesshomaru, que quería olvidarse de lo que acababa de ocurrir

-Ok-Dijeron al unisonó Kikyo e Inuyasha

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tengo sed-Dijo Kag mientras escuchaba música en su celular

-Yo también, ¿Bajamos por unas sodas?-Le dijo Rin mientras se levantaba d su cama

-¡Sí, Yo quiero 7UP!-Dijo Kag haciendo reír a Rin

-Bueno yo tomare una Coca-Cola

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tengo sed, Inu-kun, me podrías traer una soda ¿Por favor?-Dijo la azabache de mirada fría mientras ponía pausa a la película

-Amor, ¿Tú me puedes traer una a mi?- Dijo la pelinegra estirándose

-Claro-Dijeron los Taisho

-Están en el refrigerador-Dijo Kikyo

-Ok-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Cuántas llevamos?-Dijo la azabache mientras tomaba una 7Up y una Coca-cola de la parte baja del refrigerador

-Dos de cada una, por si volvemos a tener sed-Dijo Rin parada al frente de la mesa

-Bueno-

-Entonces una Pepsi, una Fanta, una Sprite y una 7UP-Dijo una voz masculina en la puerta de la cocina

-Si-

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Dijo Kag, que se levantaba, cosa que no fue muy buena idea, porque estaba solamente con sus medias y el piso estaba resbaloso, y paso o que paso, ella se resbalo, y su peso la llevo hacia adelante…

Inuyasha no lo pensó dos veces y se acerco, pero él también se resbalo, termino echado en el piso con Kagome encima de él, ella levanto la mirada, el miro sus ojos chocolates, luego sus labios, que estaban a unos centímetros de los de ella, estaban en una especie de transe, se acercaban poco a poco, pero luego Kag reacción y se levanto arruinado el momento.

-Gracias-Fue lo único que dijo la azabache, luego se apoyo en su hermana para no volver a resbalarse, y ambas salieron de la cocina dejando a los Taisho solos.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Dijo Sesshomaru mirando que Inuyasha estaba totalmente rojo

-N..no..l..lo..s..se-Dijo Inuyasha recordando la cara de Kagome cerca a la suya, luego el sacudió la cabeza como negando y se levanto, saco cualquier gaseosa y se las llevo a las Matsura

Ni los Taisho ni las Higurashi se volvieron a ver esa tarde, aunque Inuyasha y Kagome no hacían otra cosa en pensar en su casi beso…

-¿_Me estoy enamorando?_

**Gracias, por todos los reviews que dejan, me siento feiz cuando los leo ;) Dejenme mas para este capitulo :3**

**Sayo :3**


	10. Chapter 10 Una cita doble

**Capitulo 10. Una cita doble**

**Siento mucho haberme tardado, se me fue la imaginacion :( Para mis lectoras de El amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas, creo que me tardare en subir la conti :/ Pero no lo dejare ahi :) Terminare los dos fics :3**

Era sábado, ese día las mellizas Higurashi tendrían su primera cita, a pesar de que ellas siempre quisieron que la primera fuera con los hermanos Taisho. Quedaron con Koga y Hoyo, en encontrarse en el patio de comidas del centro comercial a las 5 de la tarde.

-Ya estoy lista- dijo Rin que traía puesto una remera color morada, con jeans y sus convers

-Yo también-Dijo la azabache que vestía igual a su melliza, excepto que su remera era de color celeste

Se maquillaron un poco, para verse bien, luego salieron de su casa, y se dirigieron al centro comercial.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿A dónde piensas ir?- pregunto Sesshomaru mientras veía como su hermano se alistaba con ropa de calle y se ponía unos lentes de sol.

-Al centro comercial- fue lo único que dijo Inuyasha

-Vas a ir a espiar a Kagome ¿Cierto?- Dijo el albino neutral

Inuyasha se puso como tomate-N..o, s..olo voy a ir a c..omprarme unas… ¡camisas!

-Así que camisas ¿eh?-Dijo Sesshomaru nada convencido con lo que le decía Inuyasha

-Si camisas asdfhhjkl-Dijo Inuyasha dudando

-Bueno, yo también necesito camisas, iré contigo-Dijo Sesshomaru, él sabía que iba a espiar a Kagome, desde el día que ella cayó encima de él, Inuyasha estaba algo distraído ¿Algo? No, más bien muy pero muy distraído.

-Bueno, como quieras- Dijo el ambarino menor _- Maldición, si el va conmigo no podre ver lo que hacen esos 4 en su cita- Pensó el muy enojado al recordar dicho acontecimiento._

-Bueno, vamos-Dijo el ambarino mayor, que ya estaba listo

-Bien-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hola Kag, Hola Rin-Saludaron Koga y Hoyo a las mellizas

-Hola Koga, Hola Hoyo- Les devolvieron el saludo ambas al unisonó

-¿Qué quieren hacer primero?-Pregunto Koga mientras se ponía al costado de Kagome

-Mm, ¿y si vamos a los juegos?-Dijo Rin sonriendo **(N/A: No los juegos para niños ._. sino esos juegos para personas mayores (? Asdfghjkl)**

-Mm, ¿y si vamos a los juegos?-Dijo Rin sonriendo **(N/A: No los juegos para niños ._. sino esos juegos para personas mayores (? Asdfghjkl)**

-De acuerdo-Dijo Hoyo sonriéndole a Rin

_-Maldito- Pensaba uno de los Taisho mientras miraba la escena _

-Jajaja, mira tu cara te ves muy ce-lo-so, hermano-Dijo Inuyasha mirando la cara de enojo de Sesshomaru, quien le proporciono un buen golpe en la cabeza de Inuyasha

Los Taisho comenzaron a seguir a las mellizas Higurashi, Sesshomaru no se dio cuenta en qué momento comenzó a seguirlas, primero las observaron mientras ellas jugaban con Koga y Hoyo en el Happyland (Así se llama el lugar de los juegos, estaba dentro del centro comercial), luego de que terminaron de jugar se fueron a pasear por todo el centro comercial, Koga y Hoyo siempre decían cosas que hacían reír a las mellizas, cosa que no les gustaba nada a los albinos.

-No entiendo como pude dejarme convencer de esto-Decía Sesshomaru mientras miraba como Rin tomaba de la mano a Hoyo y lo jalaba hacia alguna tienda de ropa

-Arg-Dijo Inuyasha, ya que vio como Koga tomo de las manos a Kagome- Ella no quiere nada contigo-Mascullo Inuyasha mientras veía una gota de sudor en la frente de Kag

-Mejor vámonos-Dijo Sesshomaru levantándose (Si, estaban en el piso)

-¡JA!, No lo hare, primero saboteare a Koga-Dijo Inuyasha

-Hermanito, recuerda que estas con Kikyo-Dijo Sesshomaru dándose la vuelta para irse

-¿Hoyo y si vemos una película?-Dijo Rin a lo lejos, pero Sesshomaru lo escucho

-Tienes razón, mejor vamos-Dijo Inuyasha recordando a Kikyo

-¡Si, Koga vamos nosotros también!-Dijo Kagome mientras jalaba a Koga

-¿Por qué no vamos a ver una película?-Dijeron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo

-De acuerdo- Volvieron a decir al unisonó

~POV's Kagome~

Me estoy divirtiendo mucho, aun que la verdad hubiera querido estar aquí con Inuyasha… No Kagome, no pienses en el, ese baka es novio de Kikyo, además el nunca se fijaría en mí, pero ¿Porque no quería que yo saliera con Koga?

Arg, No Kagome no te hagas ilusiones, esperen ese no es

-Oye Kag, ¿esos no son Inuyasha y Sesshomaru?-Me susurro Rin al oído

-No puedo creerlo, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Dije sorprendida

-Chicas, ¿Sabían que hoy es el aniversario del cine?-Dijo Hoyo sacándonos de nuestros pensamientos

-No, no sabíamos-Respondí amablemente

-Dicen que a los clientes 100 y 105 les darán alguna sorpresa-Dijo Koga sonriéndonos

-Vaya, sería muy bueno que fuéramos nosotros-Dijo Rin como niña pequeña

Justo en ese momento ellos llegaron a la "Caja", y comenzó caer serpentina y globos, y apareció un letrero que decía "¡Felicidades!"

-Muchas felicidades ustedes son los clientes #100 del día-Dijo el cajero con una gran sonrisa en su cara- ¿Qué película desean ver?

-Mmm esta- Dijeron Rin y Kagome señalando una película de terror, si a las hermanas les encantaban ese tipo de películas

-De acuerdo, aquí tiene sus entradas, sigan a la señorita de ahí, que los llevara a sus asientos exclusivos-Dijo el cajero aun sonriendo

Los cuatro seguimos a la señorita hasta una cabina privada con 7 asientos, desde ahí se podía apreciar muy bien la pantalla.

-Wow, esto es genial-Dijo mi hermanita con los ojos iluminados, yo solo asentí, seguía pensando en que hacían esos hermanos ¿Nos estarán siguiendo?

**Con los Taisho**

-Sabes, desde que salió la película "Mamá" siempre la quise ver- Dijo Inuyasha dándose cuenta que las hermanas habían entrado ahí

-Sí, yo también la quería ver-Dijo Sesshomaru mirando aun el lugar por el que se había ido Rin

-_Maldición, pero ellas ganaron seguro los llevaran a un lugar privado- Pensaba Inuyasha_

_-Seguramente ellas entraran a un lugar privado, Seguro esos dos aprovecharan para hacer algo-Era lo que pensaba Sesshomaru_

De repente paso lo mismo que hace un rato, cayo serpentina y confeti y volvió a aparecer otro cartel de Felicitaciones, los Taisho fueron sacados de sus pensamientos por el mismo cajero que atendió a Kagome y a Rin, les dijo lo mismo, ellos compraron las entradas para la misma película que las mellizas y fueron llevados por la misma chica.

-Oye, has como si no supieras que están aquí- Dijo Inuyasha susurrándole a Sesshomaru

El solo asintió lentamente

Los hermanos, eran muy BAKAS, sabían que les estaban comenzando a gustar la Higurashi, pero no lo querían aceptar, ósea estaban con Kikyo y Kagura Matsura, ¿Había algo mejor que eso? **(N/A: Claro que si -.-')**

-Vengan por aquí por favor- Dijo la señorita que los acompañaba, entonces abrió la puerta y dos pares de ojos chocolates se quedaron observando a los chicos que estaban en la puerta.

-Arg, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Dijeron Koga y Hoyo al mismo tiempo

-Pues, venimos a ver una película si no te das cuenta sarnoso-Dijo Inuyasha con voz sarcástica

Kagome y Rin solamente los observaban.

-Disculpen podrían sentarse por favor la película ya va a comenzar-Dijo la encargada

-Hai-Dijeron todos

Koga estaba en el ultimo haciendo de la derecha, a su costado estaba Kagome, y ahí se sentó Inuyasha, Hoyo estaba al otro extremo, y a su costado estaba Rin, y al costado de ella Sesshomaru, y sobraba un asiento al medio.

Kagome y Rin se concentraron en mirarla la película, en cambio Inuyasha y Sesshomaru estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento que hicieran los acompañantes de las chicas.

En varias ocasiones Koga intento poner su brazo atrás de Kagome, pero Inuyasha se lo impedía en cada momento, Kag no se daba ni cuenta, estaba muy concentrada en la película, lo mismo pasaba con Hoyo, Sesshomaru le mandaba una mirada atemorizante y el se alejaba de la pelinegra.

Todo estaba muy aburrido, parecía que las únicas que disfrutaban la película y el momento eran las Higurashi.

_-Esto es muy aburrido, y este sarnoso no se rinde, si vuelve a tratar de abrazarla lo matare-_

**De que estas celoso Inuyasha, no que Kagome no te gustaba**

**-**_Volviste, ¿Sigues enojada conmigo?_

**¿Qué crees tu BAKA?**

_Que ya me perdonaste_

**¡JA!, Buen intento, pero ¡no!, adiós**

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO_

No sabe en que momento paso, pero en la pantalla la Madre, apareció y se lanzo, eso hizo que todos se asustaran, incluidas las mellizas.

Por impulso, Kagome cerro los ojos y abrazo a quien sea, y ese _Quien sea _resulto ser…

-¡Ahhhh!-Grito la azabache asustada, giro hacia la izquierda y abrazo a quien estaba ahí, exacto, fue a Inuyasha, quien se quedo helado, no por la aparición de la Madre, sino porque Kag lo estaba abrazando con mucha fuerza, mientras tanto nuestro querido Koga observaba dicha escena con los ojos bien abiertos y lleno de celos.

-Ka..kagome-Susurro Inuyasha

Kag al escuchar esa voz levanto rápidamente la cabeza, y se dio cuenta que estaba abrazando a Inuyasha, se separo al instante.

-Lo siento- Dijo ella y luego volvió a concentrarse en la película

Inuyasha estaba helado, no sabía porque, pero había sentido algo muy cálido cuando la azabache lo abrazo.

Al mismo tiempo, Rin también se había asustado

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!-Grito y se tapo su cara con ambas manos

Sesshomaru al ver esto se sintió extraño, el lo único que hizo fue decirle

-Rin, tranquila ya paso-

Ella comenzó a destaparse sus ojos lentamente

-Rin, no te preocupes yo te protejo-Dijo Hoyo tratando de abrazarla, pero Sessh le lanzo una mirada como diciendo "Te le acercas y te mato"

-Gracias-Dijo la pelinegra agradeciendo a los dos que se preocupaban por ella

_-El solo lo hace porque soy su amiga, ¿Por qué ya no hablo con el?, cero que no tiene sentido que no le hable, después de todo el no sabe que me gusta_ – Pensó ella

Después de eso, en esa cabina todo quedo inundado en un profundo silencio, cuando termino la película las mellizas avisaron que irían un momento al baño

-Kag…-Dijo Rin mientras se lavaba las manos

-Dim nee-san- Dijo Kagome mientras hacia lo mismo

-¿Por qué ya no le hablamos a Sesshomaru?-Pregunto la pelinegra dejando pensativa a su hermana

-Mm supongo que porque esta con Kagura-Dijo Kag pensativa

-Mejor le volvemos a hablar, no tiene sentido que nos enojemos con el…el no sabe que a mi me gusta

La mente de Kagome quedo en blanco, ¡claro!, ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes?, si seguían evitando a los Taisho, ellos se darían cuenta más rápido que ellas estaban enamoradas de ellos, salieron del baño y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Koga e Inuyasha con una guerra de miradas.

-Chicos-Dijo Kag llamando la atención de los 4- Ya y Rin ya nos vamos

-Si, estamos cansadas-Dijo Rin apoyando a su hermana

-Las llevamos-Dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo

-Lobo sarnoso, tu ni si quiera sabes donde vive-Dijo el ambarino volviendo a su guerra de miradas

-¿Y tu si?-Dijo Koga retándolo

-Claro-Dijo Inuyasha sorprendiendo a Koga y Hoyo

-¡¿Cómo es que lo sabes?!-Dijo Koga alterado

Kagome se interpuso entre ellos, porque se dio cuenta que en cualquier momento empezarían a pelear

-Koga, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru saben donde vivimos porque…-Hoyo interrumpió a Kag

-¡¿Sesshomaru también?!-

-Déjenme terminar-Dijo Kag tranquilamente-Ellos saben donde vivimos, porque son nuestros compañeros de trabajo, solo por eso-Dijo Kag sonriendo

-¡Ah!-Dijeron aliviados Koga y Hoyo

-Y… nos vamos a ir solas, adiós chicos-Dijo Rin sonriendo, deposito un beso en la mejilla de Hoyo y en la de Koga, dudo en despedirse de Sesshomaru y de Inuyasha, pero cuando vio a su hermana asintiendo lo hizo.

-Adiós-Dijo Rin despidiéndose de Sessh y de Inu, luego comenzó a avanzar

-Adiós-Se despidió Kagome de la misma manera que Rin, hasta se despidió de Inuyasha, el se quedo petrificado, y cuando reacciono las mellizas ya estaba lejos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha meditaba en su cuarto lo que había pasado ese día.

-Kagome Higurashi, porque no me di cuenta antes eras una chica hermosa y de buenos sentimientos- Con estos pensamientos Inuyasha se durmió pensando en su querida Kagome

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Inuyasha Taisho, porque te pones celoso de Koga, si para ti yo no soy nada, yo todavía te quiero, y mucho, quisiera dejar ir este sentimiento- Pensaba Kagome, luego se quedo dormida

Sesshomaru y Rin estaban pensando lo mismo, pero no le daban tantísima importancia como Kag e Inu, ya que ellos eran amigos.

**Comenten chicas :3**


End file.
